Gigoló
by Chia S.R
Summary: Fue arrastrado hasta ese trabajo por momo,pero ahora,no podrá dejarlo.Su joven jefa le ata demasiado con el misterio que guarda en sus ojos.¿Logrará descifrarlo?cap:FINAL.
1. la prueba,conociendo a la jefa

**¡¡Wolaaa!!Aqui traigo nuevo fic!!Sí,sí,el título no engañaXD,Ryoma es lo que esXD.Aunque igual confundo algo la palabra,pero por aquí,significa de lo que va a trabajar.Os explico antes de que empeceis a leer n.n.**

**Fic:**

Ryoma aquí tiene 21 años,Sakuno 18.Ella es la jefa de el local donde trabaja y en este fic...Será algo...mal hablada¬¬(me encanta hacerla así!!XD).Poco a poco y durante el fic,se irán resolviendo cosas.Aún no tengo pensado si será muy drama y tal,pero por si acaso lo he puesto.Tampoco conozco el finalXD.Creo que no tengo que explicar nada más,que no si no,desvelo O.O...

**Aviso:**Este fic es un RyoSaku.Palabras mal sonantes,y demás cosas.Abstenerse si creen que puede herirles ciertas palabras u.u.

**Autora:Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.**

**Título:**Gigoló.

* * *

_**Capítulo primero:**La prueba de el extraño trabajo,conociendo a la jefa._

Dejó la bandeja de plata sobre el mostrador,en espera de que el nuevo pedido fuera puesto sobre esta.Se entretuvo en mirar através de los grandes ventanales,hasta que sintió que un fuerte golpe llegó hasta su cabeza.

-Eso dolió-.Se quejó mirando tras él-.¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Para ver si despiertas de una vez,Echizen-.Respondió molesto su compañero-.Encima que te busco un trabajo.

-Diras:Encima que te arrastro hasta este lugar-,Corriguió molesto.-Momoshiro,eres un maldito liante.

Echizen Ryoma,de veintiún años,de altura 1'71,de cuerpo atlético,cabellos largos negros y con toques verdosos de reflejos.De piel blanca.Pero lo que más resaltaba de aquel molesto chico,aparte de su caracter callado y esquivo,eran sus ojos dorados,con forma gatuna y provocadora.

Su amigo frente a él,Momoshiro Takeshi.Mucho más alto que él,quizás por cinco décimas.De cabellos negros de puntas y ojos alilados.

Ambos,uniformados con los uniformes correspondientes a su puestos.Pantalones negros amplios,ceñidos a la cintura por un cinturón negro,con zapatos de vestir también negros.Camisa a rayas blanca,chaleco verdoso y pajarita negra en el cuello.

-No te quejes tanto-.Murmuró Momoshiro molesto-.Encima que te ayudo.

-No hacia falta traerme a donde están todos.

Señaló con la vista a su alrededor.En la cocina,un chico de cabellos castaños,ojos al compás y que cortaba la comida con locura,además de servir los platos con gran predicción,ejercía el mayor ruido de el lugar.En la caja,un joven de cabellos negros,también largos,de ojos grises,con cara de pocos amigos,pero que todos sabían que tenía su lado amable.

En la barra,un castaño claro,de sonrisa que esconde algo secreto,de ojos azules claros,también ocultos,acompañado por un joven alto,de anteojos rectangulares,de cabellos negros y piel blanca.Luego se encontraban ellos dos de camareros,junto a otros dos chicos,uno pelirojo y alocado y otro moreno,de ojos verdes y muy tranquilo.

-Están todas las personas con las que anteriormente estudiaba.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó Momoshiro sonriente-.¿No es bueno?

-Para nada-.Bufó-.Quise liberarme de mi pasado,no seguir atado a él cuando te pedí un trabajo.

-¡Ay,ya!-Exclamó exhasperado el mayor-.¡No te quejes tanto y trabaja!

Bufando,continuó con el trabajo.Uno de los camareros se acercó hasta Momoshiro.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?-Preguntó.

-No,Fuji,no le he dicho nada.Si se lo digo,me parte la cara antes de probarlo,mejor que lo sepa a última hora.

Ryoma nunca prestaba atención a los diversos comentarios de sus compañeros,especialmente,de Momoshiro.Llevaba tan solo trabajando en ese lugar doce días y siempre de día hasta que terminara los examenes finales en la universidad.Ahora que aquello había pasado,Momoshiro le indicó que probaría obligatoriamente,el trabajo de noche,ya que si no,sería puesto en la calle de mala forma.En una parte,no le importaba y tampoco querría quedarse en ese lugar,si no fuera por...Ella.

La había visto solo una vez desde que trabajaba ahí,sabiendo por parte de Momoshiro que era la jefa de todo aquel lugar.Pero en ese momento,a él no le importó.Aquella mujer no podía ser real.De piernas largas,cubiertas por unas simples botas altas,blancas y de evillas metálicas.Minifalda a conjunto y un top realmente estrecho,dejando ver su redondo ombligo dentro de su plano vientre,de color negro.Lo que más le maravilló,fue el largo cabello castaño que caía por toda su espalda,moldeándose al compás de su caminar.Sus ojos rojos brillaban con un brillo propio,pero algo ocultaban seguramente.Su piel color paja,brillaba en la juventud de la joven,que no sobrepasaría su edad,e incluso más joven.Sin embargo,Momoshiro le quitó toda esperanza,al menos,por ese momento.

-Olvídala-.Le avisó-.Esa chica jamás ha sido doblegada por un hombre.

-¿Es virgen?

Momoshiro arrugó los labios en sorna,obligándole a mirarle extrañado.

-¿Lo es o no?

-¿Todavía lo dudas con ese cuerpo?-Se burló riendo.

Desde aquel momento,Ryoma decidió quedarse en ese lugar.Quería ver si era verdad que aquella joven era tan enérgica como para no amar a ningún hombre,además de descubrir qué vió en sus ojos.

Sin embargo,todavía desconocía el plan que tenía su amigo de infancía en involucrarle.Exactamente,él desconocía por completo porque aquel bar era tan solo transitado por hombres por la mañana y por mujeres,en la noche.La razón era sencilla,pero él era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta.

-Bien,Momoshiro-.Dijo fuji sonriendo-.Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.Dentro de quince minutos,se notará si Ryoma puede seguir o no.

-Sí afirmó este-.Mirando como su amigo terminaba de limpiar su última mesa-.Ryoma-.Le llamó-.Cuando termines,ven conmigo.Te enseñaré tu atuendo de noche.

-Wiz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Siguió a Momoshiro através de los largos departamentos cerrados por puertas cubiertas por esponjas de seda.Era la primera vez que entraba en esa parte de el bar.Sin embargo,su amigo parecía estar bien puesto en esa zona.

-¿Qué son todas estas puertas?-Se interesó.

-Reservados-.Respondió Momoshiro sin romper su forma de andar-.Date prisa.Luego las verás.Es más,trendrás que verlas,que no es lo mismo.

El moreno menor arrugó las cejas incrédulo,pero continuó su caminar tras su amigo,si es que después de eso continuaba siéndolo.Entraron en unos vestuarios,repletos de diferente trajes de disfraces.

-Elije uno-.Ordenó Momoshiro-.Tendrás que llevarlo hasta que sea tu turno.

-¿Mi turno?

-Tu confia en mi-.Aconsejó el oji lilas-.Ahora,elije.No cojas el de marinerita,que es de Eiji.

Ryoma le miró con miedo y alzando una ceja nerviosamente,sin poder creerse lo que acavaba de escuchar,pero decidido,caminó hasta la larga lista de disfraces,hasta que optó por coger uno de los primeros que encontró.

-El botones-.Murmuró Takeshi sonriendo divertido-.Saldrás después de Fuji-.Dijo inahudiblemente para su compañero-.Vístete ya-.Ordenó.

-Sí.

Entró en uno de los probadores,quitándose el uniforme de camarero,para ponerse el escogido por él.Asombrosamente,le quedaba perfecto,Constaba de unos pantalones rojos,con botones dorados a cada lado de sus piernas,para él,poco sujetos y que parecían que en cualquier momento serían abiertos.Una camisa blanca que no llegaba hasta arriba y dejaba su pecho al descubierto,más una torera de el mismo color que los pantalones y por último,un gorro.Cuando salió,Momoshiro había desaparecido.

-¿Momo?-.Llamó.

Pero ni rastro.Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar lentamente.Justamente,una de las puertas se abrió bruscamente,logrando alcanzar a ver a un hombre alto,viejo,que lanzaba una copa repleta de vino hacia el interior.Lo empujó de mala manera,terminando en el suelo de bruzes.Una risa le sacó de su mosqueo generado y aguantado por encontrarse en el trabajo.

De nuevo,aquella suave risa le llamó la atención.Provenía de el interior de la habitación,uno de los reservados,totalmente decorado de color rojo.Solo una figura totalmente vestida de blanco llamaba su atención.La misma joven que había llamado su atención,estaba sentada cuan larga era sobre el asiento,con sus piernas cruzadas de forma seductora.Sus largos cabellos cubrían por completo el respaldo de el alargado sofá,pero lo que más llamó su atención,fue su rostro.Le miraba con una gran fascinación...sexual.Sus labios entreabiertos,mostraban el claro disgusto de lo ocurrido,mientras,que,por su cuerpo resvalaba el rojo líquido que había caido sobre ella.

-¿Piensas mirarme todo el día?Trae algo con qué limpiarme.

-¡Sí!

Torpemente,corrió hasta la barra,regresando y encontrándose a la mujer en la misma posición que anterioridad,solo que ahora,tenía sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo.Se acercó,entregándole el trapo seco y tragando saliva.

-Sécame-.Ordenó.

Aquella mujer tenía una voz increíblemente dulce,pero nada que ver con su dura orden.¿Qué la secara?Se debía de estar volviendo loco por completo.Sus hormonas no debían de funcionar correctamente en su cuerpo.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó.

-Que me seques-.Repitió la joven.

Bien.Aquello no podía ser un error de dos veces.Aquella chica le había ordenado que lo hiciera.Se arrodilló ante ella,sintiendo como sus rodillas se hundían en la suave moqueta rojiza.Ella entre abrió sus piernas,dejando paso a sus caderas masculinas.Tragó saliva,al momento en que su mano,rodó hasta el perlado rostro.El trapo rozó con la piel,humedeciéndose ante su contacto y deslizándolo por cada rincón de el delgado cuerpo.Un suave olor a jazmín,golpeó contra su nariz,embriagándolo a la vez que el aroma de el vino.Su trabajo fue interrumpido,cuando la mano fina y perfectamente cuidada de la castaña,retuvo el movimiento aspero y rápido,justamente,sobre el comienzo de los senos,mostrados bajo una blusa atada de color blanco,al igual que la diminuta falda.

-Con tu lengua-.Ordenó tomándole sensualmente de la barbilla-.Se bueno.

Jamás en toda su vida se había dejado doblegar así,ni siquiera existía en su cuerpo ponerse nervioso,y ahora,lo estaba experimentando todo por completo.Sentía su cuerpo arder,extremecerse ante la idea de el mero contacto de sus labios sobre la brillante piel.Tan solo de pensar en el sabor que tendría en el mero disfrute de hacer aquello,su miembro reacciono dentro de sus pantalones,el cual,sin previo aviso,fue golpeado por una rodilla.Quejándose de dolor,quedó tumbado ante ella,que le alzó la cabeza,sujetando sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

-Mierda,todos los tios sois iguales-.Gruñó la joven-.A la primera,la polla se os calienta de sobremanera.

-¿Eh?-Exclamó confuso.

La joven se alzó,caminado a su lado sin ni siquiera preocuparse de cubrirse y dejando ver claramente el diminuto tanga que apenas cubría su sexo.De nuevo se vió obligado a tragar con pesadez.Moviendo de forma sexy el largo cabello,la chica le dejó una sonrisa superior.

-De botones,¿verdad?-.Preguntó-.Espero que des la talla si quieres quedarte en este lugar,Echizen.

-¿Dar...la talla?

Sin responderle,la chica se marchó,dejando su perfumado olor tras ella y las puntas de sus largos cabellos castaños como última visión.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-Exclamó Momoshiro apareciendo-.¿Echándote una siesta?

-Oye,Momo-.Llamó alzándose-.¿En qué tengo que dar la talla?¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Bueno...-Momoshiro se sentó sobre la pequeña mesita negra,apartándo la cola de el esmoquin negro que portaba-.Este bar se conoce realmente por su alta concurrencia femenina,debido a la parte nocturna en la que participan sus camareros.

-¿Y qué es esa parte?

-Somos Gigolós.Estos apartados son en los que trabajamos por las noches,sastifacciendo los deseos de ciertas mujeres de dinero.

-¿¡Estás de coña!?

-Para nada-.Negó su amigo seriamente,para volver su sonrisa maliciosa-.Por cierto,¿qué estabas haciendo con la jefa?

-Disfrutar de su mala leche-.Protestó frotándose la cara-.Esa mujer es un demonio.

-Ya te lo dije-.Recordó el ojos lilas-.Es una indomable.

Gruñó,mirando su atuendo.Una pequeña mancha de vino había quedado en su pierna izquierda.Distraidamente,jugó con la uña de su dedo meñique sobre ella,disfrutando de aquello como un niño pequeño.Sí,aquella muñeca era una fiera indomable,tal y como había dicho su amigo,además de una buena golpeadora de partes íntimas masculinas.Pero aquello no negaba lo que de verdad quería averiguar.Algo ocultaba.Detrás de toda aquella máscara,se ocultaba algo.Cierto que tenía una lengua viperina y realmente sensual,pero no podía ser así en verdad.

-Maldita sea-.Se quejó-.¿Tendré que trabajar haciendo esto?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó Momoshiro con la cabeza-.¿Acaso vas a dejar que te vacile?

-Para nada-.Negó molesto-.Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Perfecto,por mala suerte y ser primerizo,te ha tocado dos locas-.Informó-.Una de ellas se llama Tomoka Osakada.Es una de las amigas íntimas de la jefa y si no pasas por su ojo,no podrás continuar trabajando en este local.Es una maldita arpía que no le gusta nada.Ándate con ojo.Además,tiene las manos largas.

-Joder...

-Su compañera es prima de esta,Natsumi Osakada.Es más tranquila y una mujer de datos,además de que es la mujer de Inui-.Susurró esto último pícaramente-.Pero no quieren que nadie lo sepa.

-Pues menos mal.

Se alzó y caminó frente a su amigo,el cual le sujetó de los hombros,volteándolo hacia otro de los departamentos.Le miró de reojo y cruzó sus brazos.

-Es que has de trabajar en este reservado.Ellas entrarán y ocuparán su lugar sobre los cómodos sofares,con sus copas en las manos y el dinero quemando en sus bolsillos,si es que creen que te lo mereces-.Le miró atentamente y sonrió de forma orgullosa-.Siempre has sido el más ligón de todos nosotros,no creo que tengas problemas,Ryoma.

-¿En serio?-Exclamó impasible-.Yo no me di cuenta de eso,pero bueno.

-Será...-Ahogó un insulto frotándose el cabello-...Y es el que más vírgenes ha desvirgado-.Protestó molesto el mayor.

Aquello era cierto.No podía hacer otra cosa que sonreir.De siempre,cuando había estado con una mujer,prefería que esta fuera virgen.Cuando alguien,no recordaba quien de los muchos envidiosos preguntaba,simplemente respondía que prefería meterla en algo nuevo que usado,matando a los preguntones con esa respuesta.Y era cierto.Disfrutaba de el sexo con inocentes jovencitas que recien se estrenaban,al menos,sin llegar a herir sus sentimientos.¿Es que acaso no existian las chicas que solo pensaban en quitarse la virginidad porque a su amiga ya le había ocurrido?

Pero en ese momento,sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la música.Se encontraba tras unas cortinas rojizas,mirando entremedias de estas a las dos jovenes que se adentraron en el lugar.Ambas con un cuerpo de escándalo,pero al menos,menos llamativa que la mujer que momentos antes había jugado con su sentido masculinos más primorcial,hasta golpearlo con rudeza.Una más alta que otra,a la vez que la contraria era más nerviosa.La joven de castaños cabellos miraba todo con atenta devoción,mientras que la morena apuntaba cómodamente en uno de sus cuadernos,subiéndose una plateadas gafas,con toques azulados en las patillas,rectangulares.

Suspiró.Apagó las luces traseras,colocándo el botón automático,los cuales se encargarían de mover las luces sobre él mismo.Miró la lista que pendía de un pequeño cartón,sujeto a un clavo sobre saliente,indicándole qué debía de hacer.Se golpeó mentalmente.¿Cómo demonios podía él hacer eso?Pero no le quedaba otra que hacerlo.Descorrió las cortinas rojizas,sintiendo los aplausos de las jovenes ante él.

Lentamente,caminó por el pequeño escenario creado para ellos,aferrándose a la barra con una sola mano y volteando en esta con un giro rápido y quedando de rodillas en el filo de el alto lugar,haciendo una reverencia.

-Hoy,mis jóvenes amas,disfrutaran de este lujorioso botones-.Susurró lo suficientemente alto por ellas-.Disfruten.

Regresó hasta el centro,deteniéndose.Cada una de sus piernas separadas,sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas,su cabeza gacha hacia el lado derecho,dejando su mentón apoyado sobre su hombro y sonriendo maliciosamente.La música se había detenido por un instante,para volver a golpear por todo su cuerpo,indicándole el ritmo a seguir.Sus manos golpearon su trasero,mostrando su esbeltez ante las anonanadas jovenes,totalmemte asombradas en sus puestos y con las copas que portaban en sus manos,temblorosas.

En un movimiento de cabeza,obligó a su gorro descender por todo su brazo,hasta caer en su mano izquierda.De nuevo,llegó hasta la barra,girando de nuevo,para quedar apoyado sobre esta,cruzado de brazos y mover su cabeza en afirmaciones,para estirar con fuerza de la torera y lanzándola hacia atrás.Al momento en que quedó en camisa,un murmurllo escapó de los labios de la castaña cercana.Se acercó hasta ella,sonriendo malosamente y tomándola de una de las manos,rozando su pecho con esta de forma lujoriosa,obligando a la compañera a rozar su pierna cercana,casi hasta el punto de llegar a sus ingles.Se alejó rápidamente,descendiendo levemente la camisa,hasta que quedó holgada de sus brazos y mostrando sus pectorales.

-Quítalos-.Ordenó roncamente Tomoka Osakada-.Hazlo.

Sonrió maliciosamente,jugando con la cremallera de sus pantalones.Ambas mujeres dejaron escapar un nuevo gemido al momento en que,uno de sus gestos,su paquete quedó bien marcado bajo estos.Se volvió,mordiéndose el labio inferior maliciosamente.Llevó sus manos hasta ambos lados de sus piernas y de un solo movimiento,arrancó los botones,quedando simplemente en un lijero,y verdaderamente molesto,tanga.Aquello las volvió locas finalmente,obligándolas a acercase al escenario y dejar billetes dentro de su minúsculo tanga,mientras que tenía que dejarse acariciar por esas ardientes manos.Por primera vez,haber practicado en su época deporte,sirvió de mucho.La música comenzó a descender y a la vez que recogía su ropa,se alejaba,dejando una leve reverencia ante las dos jóvenes exhaltadas,pero antes de que terminara de esonderse,unos aplausos llamó su anteción.

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó Natsumi asombrada-.¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-sí-.Respondió sonriente la chica.

Una mueca de molestia se mostró en los labios masculinos,escondiéndose dentro de el camerino.Sin embargo,las cortinas tardaron poco en ser abiertas,dejando que de nuevo aquel olor a jazmín,llegara hasta sus fosas nasales.Se volteó,encontrándose con aquellos ojos brillantes y escondedores de algo extraño que más le intrigaba.Aquella preciosa mujer se había cambiado de ropa,pero volvía a llevar un escotado vestido atrigado,que poco dejaba a la imaginación en el comienzo de sus largas piernas,adornadas por unas botas altas negras,atadas a un cinturón holgado en la fina cintura femenina.Se apoyó sobre una de las paredes y le miró atentamente,prendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Su decisión final?-Preguntó vistiéndose.

-Qué calientas bocas sin apenas moverte,chico-.Respondió con una amplia sonrisa y expulsando el humo-.Eres de lo mejor que he contratado.Espero que realmente sirvas para lo que muestras.

-Lo que ves aquí,no es lo que soy-.Protestó,tosiendo-.¿Por qué fumas?

-Quita estres-,Contestó ella encojiéndose de hombros-.No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo-.Golpeó suavemente su desnudo pecho aún y jugó sobre este,trazando una pequeña linea hasta el filo de los recien puestos pantalones-.Dime,¿Crees que podrías actuar en privado?¿O tienes a alguien que te ate?

-No estoy con nadie-.Respondió apartando la mirada-.Pero si lo que quieres es que me acueste con gente por dinero,lo siento,solo desvirgo-.Sonrió maliciosamente y apartó la mano femenina,clavándola en su sexo-.Esto,solo funciona con cosas limpias,no sucias y usadas.Ahora,puedes despedirme,Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno sonrió,dejando caer el cigarro en sus pies y apagándolo,a la vez que su mano masajeó el casi erecto miembro masculino.

-Umm...-Gimió roncamente-.La tienes bien grande.Será divertido.Mañana volverás a trabajar de noche,grandullón.

Se alejó,dejando una leve lamida en los labios masculinos y como si nada hubiera sucedido,como si jamás hubiera estado tocándole,caminó con sus amigas al exterior de la sala.Se apoyó en la pared y miró su entrepierna.

-Haber como bajo yo esto ahora...mierda cria.

Así fue como comenzó su larga carrera en aquel lugar extraño,regentado por una joven sexy,de boca algo lasciva,caracter extraño,ojos que ocultan algo,algo que él deseaba desentrañar,si no,no se quedaría.En toda su vida había tenido que mostrar su cuerpo de esa forma,ni dejar que le tocaran tan lascivamente,pero esperaba que valiera la pena.Sería su trabajo,para poder acercarse a su jefa...

Continuará...

** Hasta aquí llegó este capi n.n.Y ya saben,ustedesdeciden si seguir o no n.n.**

**Otra cosa,si quieren que lo siga n.n.**

** Necesito una cosa...Un nombre para el bar n.n.Y si alguien quiere atuendo especial para Ryoma,me dice n.n.Yo intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda n.n.**

** Chia.**


	2. El trabajo de noche

**¡¡Hola!!Ya regresé con nuevo capítulo n.n.**

**AVISO:**En este capi,hay un poco de Ryo-Ann en dedicación a una amiga especial que me lo pidió.No preguntén por qué le gusta,porque ni ella misma lo sabeXD.Y como es su cumple y fue lo que me pidió,lo hize u.u.También tengo que reconocer,que me vino bien para la historiaXD,así que es importante n.n.(¡Pero es RYOSAKU!!)

**Ahora sí,fic n.n.**

**Capítulo2:**_El trabajo de noche..._

Caminó torpemente,rozando sus amorotanados labios con dos de sus dedos.Su espalda se recargó sobre la pared más cercana intentando soportar su peso de ese modo,pues su piernas,hinchadas,clamaban por un descanso.

Seguramente,tendría rota alguna costilla y la muñeca izquierda,además de el labio inferior y una de las cejas abiertas,,chorreante de sangre.

¿Cuántos años hacía que no se peleaba de esa forma?Quizás tres,o menos,pero no había perdido nada de su fuerza.¿Por qué había sido esta vez?Posiblemente,por haber bebido poco y dar la oportunidad a los demás a querer robarle.

Y lo peor de todo.Sin darse cuenta,había llegado a los barrios altos,donde la gente adinerada vivia.Hacía cuatro años estuvo en aquel lugar y juró no volver a pisarlo.Pero su cuerpo apenas quería moverse y caminar hasta su casa.Estaba destrozado.¿Cómo iría a trabajar con esas pintas?

-¡Ahí está!

-Maldición...-Gruñó-.Así no puedo pelear...Pero...Tampoco me gusta huir...

-Pues deberias,chaval-.Aconsejó una voz.

Se volteó rápidamente,encontrándose a alguien realmente conocido.Frunció las cejas,admirando levemente a la persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó brusco.

-Vivo por aquí...

Frente a él,se irgió la figura femenina que trastocaba sus últimos sueños.El cabello castaño largo,colgaba de su cabeza con total libertad,moviéndose al compás de sus caderas.Lanzó el cigarrillo que quemaba en su mano,apagándolo con la orma de su zapato negro de tacón de aguja.Sacudió su rojizo top,atado en su cintura y como siempre,mostrando el perfecto vientre,para deslizarse hasta los cortos pantalones vaqueros,adornados con un simple cinturón de briillantes cuadrados.

-Mira y aprende-.Ordenó melosamente.

Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro,usándolo como punto de apoyó,a la vez que alzó su cuerpo.Justo en ese momento,tras él,sintió a alguien gritar.Se volvió asombrado.El tacón de la joven había dado de lleno en ojo izquierdo de la persona que estaba apunto de golpearle.

Ante el impulso ejercido por la joven,cayó al suelo de culo.Ésta sonrió,alzándose los largos cabellos y atándolos en una coleta alta,que apenas liberó de cabello su espalda.Llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón,sacando una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero.

-Uno,dos,tres,cuatro...-,Contó,encendiendo lentamente el cigarro-.Cuatro tios contra una mujer desarmada como yo.¿no os da vergüenza?

Dejó caer la ceniza lentamente.Los hombres se miraron entre ellos,sonriendo.Alzó su mano izquierda,moviendo su dedo índice en señal que se acercaran.Sonrió maliciosamente,llevando el cigarro hasta su boca,exhalando el humo.Uno de los cuatro hombres,caminó hasta ella por su espalda,pero el agarre no llegó.En su ojo quedó enterrado el cigarro encendido,quemándolo.

-Dos menos.

Y pensar que en un momento aquellos hombres le habían dado la paliza de su vida y,aquella chica,su jefa,entre las nubes que impedían poder ver claramente,ella les estaba machacando.Lo último que logró ver,fue golpeó fuertemente a uno de ellos entre sus piernas,doblándolo.

-Mi...erda...

* * *

El calor cubría su cuerpo,un calor realmente agradable,mezclado a olor de jazmín.Un olor que anteriormente había llegado hasta él,en forma de mujer.Una mujer más joven que él,de cuerpo de escándalo,capaz de excitarle con solo una de sus maliciosas palabras,con aquella voz sensual,y también...de una agilidad para las peleas asombrosa.Sí,aquella colonía que parecía formar parte de el cuerpo de la mujer que había demostrado ser más fuerte que él y golpearle directamente en todo su poderoso orgullo. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente,doloridos de tanto dormir.Ahora,más consciente,sentía un extraño peso en su estómago,obligándole a mirar directamente hasta esa zona,para encontrarse con una pequeña boca,llena de dientes fieros,bostezando ante sus narices.Un gato himalayo,descansaba sobre él,haciéndose de nuevo una bola dispuesto a dormir.Gruñó,al sentir como al acomodarse,rozó una de sus rotas costillas.

-¿Ya te has despertado?-Preguntó una voz dulce.

Se volteó,arrugando la boca en signo de dolor,pero a fuerza,terminó por alzarse en la cómoda cama.Sentada en un pequeño diván de color rojo y de madera negra,la joven leía tranquilamente.Ataviada con una bata fina blanca,de flecos holgados y cintas colgantes,dejando ver la parte frontal de su cuerpo.Se apoyó graciosamente sobre su rodilla,descansando la muñeca que mantenía sujeta el libro que leía.Acarició su mentón juguetonamente,para lamerse los labios.Sus castaños ojos rodaron por el cuerpo masculino,alertando así de ese modo al dueño,de que estaba completamente desnudo.

.-Sabes que tienes un cuerpo de escándalo,chico-.Alagó-.Es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mirando el moreno las vendas de su cuerpo-.Tanto músculo y no sabes defenderte.Empiezo a creer que el hombre es realmente el sexo débil.

-Si tu hubieras bebido como yo,seguro que no habrías pateado ni un solo culo de esos bastardos-.Gruñó arrugando el entrecejo-.No esperes que te dé las gracias.

-¡Oh,sí!-Exclamó ella dando una palmada-.El orgullo masculino.

Dejó el libro sobre el diván y camino hasta él,moviendo de nuevo su cuerpo como si de un gato se tratara.Era atractiva por si sola,aquel juego utilizado a su favor,salía propiamente de su cuerpo,aceptando las diversas miradas de muchos hombres,como la de él.Suspiró y a gatas,caminó hasta el,hundiendo la parte que pisaba de su sumier.El gato maulló,acercándose hasta su ama,alzándose y rozando su lomo con el vientre de ésta.

-Karupin es demasiado cariñoso-.Opinó acariciándolo-.Te ha cojido cariño enseguida.

Sin prestarle atención,buscó entre la ordenada y femenina habitación su ropa,sin encontrarla en ninguna parte,lo cual,probocó una divertida sonrisa en la joven,que se acomodó a su lado,dejando descanasar su cuerpo boca abajo,y,apoyarse sobre los codos,mientras sus piernas jugaban nerviosamente.

-Está para labar.Estaba totalmente llena de sangre-.Explicó-.Te han dado una buena paliza.

-¿Dónde aprendistes tu a dejar de ser femenina?-Preguntó totalmente osco-.Parecías un tio.

Sakuno suspiró,jugando con uno de los negros mechones de el joven,que la miraba,inconscientemente para ambos,con clara ansiedad de gritar y explotar la hira que guardaba en su pecho ante tal vergüenza.

-Desde que era pequeña mis padres me obligaron a estudiar artes marciales diferentes para poder defenderme.Sin embargo-,explicó-.Yo misma he adquirido mis propias metas a la hora de luchar.No me gustar estar atada a las normas.

-Pero bien que te gusta que te hagan caso en todo-.Protestó él riendo irónicamente-.¿Acaso no me ordenastes que te lamiera?

-Y tu como buen perrito,obedeciste-.Se rió-.¡Me lo pasé verdaderamente en grande cuando bailastes!Creo que hasta llegé a ponerme cachonda-.Susurró pícaramente.

-Pues mira que bien-.Finjió alegremente-.Eres una puta,¿O qué?

Un pellisco en sus caderas le obligó a gritar fuertemente,para atrapar con fuerza la mano que le había pelliscado,encontrándose con unos ojos serios y frios.Sí,aquellos ojos que continuaban escondiendo un secreto,un secreto que deseaba encontrar,desvelar.Pero en ese momento se sentía golpeado,más por dentro que por fuera.¡Si no hubiera bebido!¡Si no hubiera salido a tomar algo con urgencia!¡Nada de eso habría sucedido!No estaría desnudo en la cama de la mujer con olor a jazmín,sujetando su mano con fuerza.Tampoco,por supuesto,habría recibido una paliza tan grande ni tendría que haber sido rescatado por esa mujer.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así-.Ordenó Sakuno secamente-.O te mataré.

-Eres una maldita gata.

-Deberías de tenerme respeto,soy tu jefa.

-Fuera de mi lugar de trabajo,no eres más que una mocosa a mi lado-.Recordó sonriente-.Una cría que juega con fuego.Quizás que Momoshiro me recomendara te resultó divertido y has decidio fastidiarme la vida.

-No,que va-.Negó riendo sonoramente-.Nada más ver tu fotografía,supe que serías un buen gigoló-.Le miró de arriba abajo-.Lástima que tengas que estar de baja por un tiempo-.Golpeó su nariz tiernamente y ladeó la cabeza con malicia-.Cuando te recuperes,dejarás de trabajar en el local.

-¿Me estás despidiendo?

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó tapándose la boca sorprendida-.No es eso,querido.Te estoy ascendiendo.Apartir de ahora,irás a casas particulares.

Se alzó,caminando por la habitación,con Karupin entre sus brazos y una mano en su barbilla.

-Hace poco hemos puesto este servicio y va teniendo bastante ingreso beneficiario,es más,creo que contigo conseguiremos el doble-.Le señaló he hizo el signo de la victoria-.¡Esfuerzate mucho!

-Tu padre debía de estar loco al dejarte al mando-.Gruñó levantándose torpemente-.Mierda heridas...

Caminó,sin importarle demasiado estar desnudo,hasta quedar frente a ella,la cual silvó y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Dame ropa-.Ordenó.

_-Tsk,tsk-.Negó ella con uno de sus finos dedos-.Tendrás que hacer algo si es lo que deseas._

_-¿Y qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?-Exclamó molesto-.Quiero largarme._

_-Tendrás que masturbarte ante mi._

_Su sangre se heló,mirándola incrédulo.Era imposible que aquella "niña" demandarar esa acción a cambio de su ropa.Sus oidos debían de estar sucios y los leves síntomas de el alcohol en su cuerpo y los golpes,daban pagos ya a esas horas.Negó con la cabeza y arqueó una dejada dudativamente,pero ella,sonriente,se encaminó hasta un pequeño tocardor,entregándole una caja de pañuelos,para regresar hasta el cómodo diván,junto a su minino amigo,acomodándose._

_-Tienes que estar de broma-.Dudó._

_Mas una negativa fue lo único que recibió.Se sentó sobre la cama,dejando a un lado el paquete de clinex,observando como encindía lentamente otro cigarrillo,llevándolo de su boca,entreabierta,hasta su rodilla alzada,acomodando su mano._

_-¿A qué esperas?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.¿Tan dificil es para ti que se te ponga dura?Porque según recuerdo,conmigo fueron dos veces y sin apenas tocarte._

_-No me gusta este juego..._

_-No es juego-.Interrumpió molesta-.Es una orden.Te la cascas ante mi y yo te devuelvo tu ropa.Si quieres,puedes verlo más como un canje._

_-El canje de una malcriada.Déjate ya de juegos-.Ordenó volteando su mirada por el lugar-.Eres una niña de papá,pídele a alguno de tus sirvientes que lo haga._

_-No,querido-.Negó-.No tengo sirvientes y tampoco soy una nena de papá.Pero eso es algo que a alguien como tu no le tiene que importar._

_Se alzó,camiando hasta él y dejando que su fiel mascota se marchara.Juguetonamente,alzó la barbilla de el muchacho,obligándole a mirarla,a la vez que se arrodilló ante él.Sus dedos rozaron por el desnudo torso,hasta llegar a la cintura,donde el moreno la retuvo rápidamente._

_-Esto se puede llamar acoso,¿Sabes?_

_-Ya que no lo haces tu,quizás si te magreo yo,se te ponga dura...-.Sonrió maliciosamente-.¿O prefieres que te la mame?_

_La loca idea de que aquella suave y rojiza boca se posara sobre su sexo,lo enloqueció.Intentó apartar las manos de su jefa,pero esta era más rápida.Su miembro quedó atrapado entre sus manos,a la vez que sintió que su labio inferior era totalmente mordido.Los dedos largos y cálidos,recorrieron por completo la largura de su pene,redondeando su dedo gordo el glande por completo,clavando la uña lentamente,sin emitir el menor de los leves movimientos meguados.Dejó escapar obligatoriamente un gemido,para morder su sangrante labio._

_-Te gusta,¿Verdad?-Murmuró roncamente-.Aunque...Creo que esto te gusta más._

_Aquella boca mal hablada,adentró su miembro bruscamente,ejerciendo claramente una falsa penetración con esta,pero cuando el placer más se intensificaba,un fuerte dolor le obligó a gritar._

* * *

-Menos mal,ya despertates-.Se asombró la portadora de los rojizos ojos-.Eres incorregible. 

-¿De qué..?-Exclamó perdido-.¿Qué demonios?

-Veamos-.Sakuno llevó una mano hasta su mentón-.Estábas buscando tu ropa como un desesperado y te has caido..¡Pom!-Exclamó golpeando el lecho-.Al suelo de golpe-.Le miró de reojo y frunció las cejas-.Al parecer,todos los tios siempre soñais cosas...¿Pervertidas?

Ryoma,totalmente confuso,se alzó,sintiendo su dolorido cuerpo.Se miró,cubierto por la colcha blanca de la cama de su jefa,la cual alzó,para ver la erección que dormía dentro de sus pantalones.

-Todo...¿Fue un sueño?-Preguntó mirándola con miedo.

Sakuno apartó su cabello,recojido en una alta cola,siendo observada por los dorados ojos.Todo aquello había sido un sueño.Cuando había pedido su ropa,se había terminado desmayando y la pedida extraña de la joven no había sido más que otro sueño pervertido por su parte.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he contado en sueños?-Preguntó la castaña acercándose hasta una silla-.Te había contado algo de mi,pero si no lo recuerdas,mejor.

-...Cierto-.Afirmó tocándose la cabeza-.No recuerdo nada...

-Es que pesas,¿Sabes?Y no me dió tiempo a cojerte.Toma.

Le entregó ropa diferente a la que él recordaba.Una camiseta de mangas largas negra y unos pantalones anchos azules.

-Tu documentación está ahí-.Señaló un tocador y sonrió-.No soy tan cotilla y no he tocado nada.

-¿Qué me has contado?-Le preguntó mirando su cartera y la ropa-.Si me hablas cuando duermo,o mejor dicho,tengo pesadillas,no me entero.

-No era nada importante-.Mintió la joven-.De todas formas,tómate unos dias de descanso para curarte,después,me encargaré de que Inui te entrege las listas de tus trabajos.

-¿Por qué no me las das tu?Eres la jefa.

Sakuno suspiró,sentándose a un lado de la cama,observando como vestia lentamente el masculino cuerpo.

-Yo no estaré.Tengo que irme de viaje por negocios-.Sonrió pícaramente,para trepar por el colchón y arrodillarse ante él,acercándolo.Sus labios se posaron sobre los masculinos,ejerciendo la lave presión justa-.Más te vale no engañarme mientras no esté.Eres mio.

Se tensó.Aquella boca sabía a miel,mezclada con el olor a jazmín que desprendía por completo todo su sensual cuerpo.Alzó las manos,enredado sus dedos en el largo cabello y soltando las hebras lentamente.El cuerpo femenino quedó totalmente cubierto,junto con parte de la cama.Su mano izquierda presionó la pequeña nuca y su boca,directamente atraida,rozó la suave piel de el cuello femenino.Sintió los delgados brazos rodear su cuello,mientras que dejaba una clara marca en esa zona.Se apartó y la miró interesado.

-Respóndeme una cosa-.Murmuró clavando su mirada en la extrañada-.¿Eres virgen?

Ella se apartó,bruscamente y empujándolo.Se frotó el cuello con furia para acercarse hasta la puerta,abriéndola bruscamente.

-Lárgate.-Ordenó-.Al final sí resultas ser como todos los demás.Dos intentos y sigues siendo igual.

-Igual,igual,igual-.Repitió molesto--No paras de decir lo mismo,despreciando a los hombres-.Gruñó-.¿Qué pasa contigo?Nos calientas y luego nos tiras cuando respondemos.¿Me quieres decir que tu no te excitas con nada?

-¡Oh,sí!-Exclamó dando una palmada-.Me calentó mucho tu culo en movimiento.

-Deberías de mirarte de vez en cuando al espejo,guapa-.Espetó frunciendo las cejas-.Lástima que no seas virgen,te daría un buen rapapolvo,y te aseguro que gritarías más que nunca.

-Nadie dijo que no lo fuera-.Soltó molesta.

-Uhm...Así que lo eres-.Sonrió ampliamente.Acarició una de las rosadas hasta que regreses,quizás te regale algo bueno.

-¡Qué te den!

* * *

Tres días después,cuando regresó al trabajo tras recuperarse,ella ya se había marchado.Desconocía que razones tenía para ejercer ese viaje,pero su cabeza estaba aún peor;en caos.Los sueños subidos de tono no desaparecieron por completo,si no que aumentaron más al saber que aquella despampanante mujer era total virginidad,con una boca que mataba y una experiencia extrañamente extraña,pero virgen al fin y al cabo. 

Por supuesto,su falta al trabajo,no pasó por desapercibida para su compañero y todavía peor,la ascensión a casas pribadas.

-¿Cómo lo has echo!?-Exclamó Momoshiro incrédulo-.¡Inui me lo ha contado!¡Vas a trabajar en casas particulares!

-Sí-.Afirmó cansadamente en un suspiro-.¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¡Qué cobras más!-Exclamó Eiji uniéndose a la conversación-.¡Un pastón!

-Pero eso también tiene sus desventajas-.Habló una voz pausada.

-¡Fuji!-Exclamó Momoshiro dando una palmada-.Es cierto,él estuvo trabajando así por un tiempo.

Todas las miradas de los camareros cayeron sobre el castaño sonriente,que arrugó las cejas al momento.Miró atentamente a todos los presentes y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que todavía trabajo-.Dijo sonriendo-.Y gano más que todos.Es una suerte que Ryoma haya entrado en este tema.Por cierto,yo te llevaré esta noche.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó el nombrado confuso-.¿Tu me guiarás?

-Sí,la jefa lo dejó escrito-.Inui hizo su aparición finalmente,entregando un folleto al moreno-.Aquí teneis las direcciones.La primera noche,te enseñará Fuji,pero la siguiente,serás todo solo.

-Entiendo...

Así pues,su primera noche fue en conjunto a Fuji,aprendiendo rápidamente su trabajo,mostrando que aparte de un cuerpo,era inteligente.Su trabajo se centró más en la noche que en el día,por ello,cuando trabajaba de día,parecía un sonámbulo.Sin embargo,una idea alegraba bastante poder seguir adelante:Que ella regresara.No sabía si podría cumplir lo prometido,ni siquiera si haría bien acostándose con su jefa,pero era una buena forma de descubrir lo que escondía.Un divertido juego,mezclado de baile sensual,chicas alocadas y totalmente excitadas.

-Luego dicen que los tios somos calientes-.Suspiró,apartando el cabello de su rostro-,Como si ellas no sintieran.

-Yo me sigo preguntando algo-.Murmuró pensativo su amigo,Momoshiro-.¿Cómo has conseguido este trabajo tras haber estado este tiempo de baja?¿Qué demonios hicistes?

-Me dieron una paliza-.Recordó molesto.

-¿¡No jodas que la jefa te salvó!?-Exclamó Takeshi asombrado-.¡Dios,que vergüenza!

-Gracias por recordármelo-.Gruñó-.Me largo,tengo trabajo.

Inui le entregó sonriente el siguiente lugar,para quedarse mirando la hoja totalmente incrédulo.Momoshiro,asustado,se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó.

-¿Te acuerdas de Tachibana?-Preguntó.

-Como para no recordarla-.Sonrió el mayor-.Anda que no estaba buena.

-Si,buena estaba...-Susurró.

-Y salias con ella-.Recordó el oji lilas mirándole de reojo.

-Pues...ahora tengo que volver a encontrármela...Ella me ha pedido.

-¿¡Estás de coña!?-Exclamó Takashi nervioso-.¡Eso es de fábula!

Pese a la alegría de su amigo,Ryoma no veía aquello por igual.Hacía cuatros años atrás,cuando tenía diecisiete recien cumplidos,mantuvo una relación de tres meses con la joven.Sin embargo,ella terminó marchándose de la ciudad y desde entonces,no sabía nada de ella.Ahora,tendría que volver a encontrarse con ella y estaba seguro,de que aquel encuentro no sería de chiripa.Estaba calculado por la castaña.Y no se equivoco...

-¡Ja,jajajaa!¡No puedo creérmelo!¡Dios mio!-Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el barrio-.¡De verdad eres tu!

-...Cuanto tiempo...Ann-.Saludó.

Ante él,la joven no dejaba de reir,agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos,liberando una para limpiar unas lágrimas liberadas por sus azulados ojos.Ryoma frunció la boca en molestia,pero el trabajo era el trabajo.Sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia,tomando entre sus manos unos de los cortos mechones de cabellos castaños claro.

-Espero que mis servicios le sastizfaga.

Aquel mero movimiento provocó la rojez que muchas otras veces había visto en la atolondrada joven.Sonrió,accediendo al cálido hogar.Ann,torpemente,lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones de matrimonio.No podía comprender como personas como ella,vivían en lugares tan grandes,creando la soledad más grande a su alrededor.Dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta y colocó sus manos en las caderas,mirándola atentamente.

-¿Falta personal?-Preguntó.

-No-.Negó ella cerrando la puerta-.Solo seré yo tu clienta.

Ryoma arrugó las cejas.Era imposible.Miró el folleto atentamente y las cuentas no fallaban.

-Es imposible,aquí pone que al menos,han pagado siete mujeres-.Informó enseñando el papel.Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro femenino-.Ann...-.Suspiró-.¿Me has comprado por toda la noche?

-Bingo.

Negó con la cabeza,frotándose los negros cabellos con una de sus manos,para deslizarla por el cuello y relajando esa zona con cuidado a no dañarla.Ann sonrió tiernamente,sentándose sobre la cama cercana,cruzando sus piernas lentamente y apoyando sus manos en el mullido colchón.

-Para verme,sabes que no hacía falta comprarme.Me siento como un prostituto ahora...

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó preocupada la chica-.No era esa mi intención.

-Lo sé.

Se acercó hasta ella,sentándose a su lado y mirando atentamente la habitación.¿Cuántas veces estuvo en ese lugar?Muchas.Todas puras noches de pasión de adolescentes.Sintió las manos cálidas de la chica rozar su pecho,palpándolo como muchas otras veces había echo,como él mismo le había enseñado.

-Seguramente-.Susurró ella-.Sakuno se enfadará conmigo,Ryoma-.Explicó acercándose hasta su oido-.Porque me prohibió descaradamente que te tocara,pero...quería verte,necesitaba verte...

-¿Eso te dijo?-Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí-Afirmó-.Dijo que solo ella podría protegerte...

Frunció los labios,recordando de nuevo la desonra que había vivido.¡Ser salvado por esa mal hablada mujer!Cierto que estaba deseosa de algo más que un simple beso,pero,¡nunca le perdonaría humillarlo de esa forma!¿Tenía que contarselo hasta a Ann?Era horrible.Aferró las manos que rozaban su pecho con firmeza,arañándolo,para abordar la rojiza boca ante él,tumbándose sobre el delgado cuerpo.Acarició los cortos cabellos,enredando torpemente los dedos entre ellos.

-Sigues con las mismas constumbres-.Susurró ella mostrando su cuello a una boca hambrienta-.Eres...el amante perfecto...

-No-.Negó sonriendo maliciosamente-.Soy un cabrón al que siempre le toman el pelo-.Gruñó-.Lo siento,Ann,pero si quieres hacerlo,seré brusco.

-Me da igual-.Opinó ella melosa-.Hazlo como desees.

Casi con brusquedad,besó de nuevo los labios femeninos,mientras su mano izquierda jugó con el pezón derecho,amasándolo sin el menor de los cuidados.Sus caderas mostraron bruscamente la noche dolorosamente excitante que les esperaban a ambos.Sin embargo,pese a encontrarse con una despampanante joven,por su mente no dejaba de pasar las imagenes vividas con la castaña de cabellos largos y ojos brillantes,incluso llegó a sentir el fuerte olor a jazmín.

-Eres un bruto-.Protestó la joven frotándose las caderas-.Te has pasado.¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin follar?

-No tanto como crees-.Respondió acomodándose en la cama-.¿Has pensado ya lo que te dije antes de que te marcharas de japón?

-¡No me jodas!-Exclamó Ann sorprendida-.¿Todavía sigues con esas?

-Él sigue soltero-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Y aunque jamás se lo diré a él,es el mejor amigo que tengo.Venga,¿Qué te cuesta darle una oportunidad a Momoshiro?

-¿Descontando que es tu amigo y que no creo que se lie con alguien que haya estado contigo?-Preguntó irónica-.¡Por dios,Ryoma!

-Él no dirá algo como eso cuando te vea-.Sonrió amablemente-.Te he moldeado muy bien.

-¡Oye!-Protestó golpeando el pecho de su amante-.¡No hables de mi como si fuera plastilina!

-Ok,ok-.La tranquilizó-.Dime una cosa,Ann.

-¿Qué?-Se interesó la chica.

-¿De qué conoces a mi jefa?

Ann le miró intrigada,frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa pícara.Ryoma bufó al verse descubierto.

-No es lo que piensas...-mintió.

-Ya,ya-.Suspiró la chica-.Si yo no fuera la décima chica que desvirgaste,no me lo creería,pero de nuevo,te interesas en una.¿Qué pasa?¿Qué llevamos escrito en la frente "somos vírguenes,fóllame"?

-Entonces,Sakuno lo es-.Aclaró él mismo pensativamente.

-Si el cerdo de su padre no cumplió su trabajo,sí.

Ann rodó por la cama,al momento en que su fuerte mano apresó el delgado brazo de la joven,acercándola hasta él.Frunció las cejas.

-Cuéntame eso,Ann-.Rogó-.Necesito saberlo...

* * *

Dejó la copa de wiski sobre la mesa correspondiente,regresando hasta la barra y dejando la bandeja sobre esta,esperando la nueva comanda.Fuji se acercó,tan sonriendo como constumbre en él,dejando dos platos llenos de el menú especial.Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro,para volverse lentamente.Su cuerpo se extremeció.Sakuno se encontraba frente a él,sonriendo como siempre,maliciosamente. 

-¿Volviste?-Preguntó asombrado.

-Regresé anoche-,Contestó jugando con la pajarita negra de el uniforme-.¿Y sabes qué?Fui a ver a una amiga y resulta,que yo,muy tonta de mi,creí las cosas dichas por un hombre,pero este,no tardó nada en demostrarme lo cerdos que sois...¿No te suena de algo?

El moreno se extremeció,dando un paso hacia atrás,chocándose contra la barra de el bar.Sakuno apretó los dientes,esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces...-Murmuró-.¿Estabas ahí?...¿Tu olor era real?

Por toda contestación,lo único que recibió,fue un severo golpe en su rostro.

-Imbécil.

Con aquellos andares que le volvían loco,la joven se marchó,enfurecida.Dejó el mandil sobre la barra y corrió tras ella.La sujetó con fuerza de el brazo,reteniéndola.

-Escúchame-.Ordenó.

-¡No quiero escuchar a alguien como tu!-Gritó-.Ann ya me lo contó todo.Te dedicas a desvirgar a las mujeres,para jugar con ellas y después te las quitas de encima.

-¿Qué hay de malo en meterla en un sitio limpio?-Preguntó ronco-.Pero yo solo lo hago si ellas lo desean...-.Sakuno le miró aterrorizada-.Sakuno...Yo no soy como él.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota autora:**

_Pues este fue todo el capítulo._

_Espero que a mi querida **Nami**(mi primilla adoptadaXD),le haya gustado._

_Ya ven que el Ryo-Ann no fue mucho._

_¿Qué será lo que le pasó a Sakuno en su pasado?_

_¡Lo sabremos todo tras que la cuenta de rw llege **10**!!_

_¡¡Plis!!¡No es mucho!TOT._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

**_Pd:_**

**_Os recuerdo que si quieren el epilogo de Recuerdos de el pasado,me lo han de decir en el fic n.n_**


	3. Odioso pasado

**¡¡Wola!!¡Conti!Conti!XD.**

**No podrán quejarse, que subí rápidamente un capi de dos fics n.n. Este creía que me iba a quedar más largo por las cosas que tenía que contar, pero en fin u,u,me quedé corta al final. Antes de leer, lean el aviso, por favor.**

**AVISO:**Lo contado en el fic, sobre el pasado de Sakuno, es un hecho REAL. Ciertas personas que lo lean y me conozcan, ya sabrán por qué lo digo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Odioso pasado. 

Momoshiro abrió la puerta de el café, dispuesto a hacerlo entrar. Las voces se escuchaban desde el interior, sin embargo, se sorprendió, al sentir como algo golpeaba contra su pecho, al momento en que ambos gritones se adentraban en el coche de Echizen, en silencio, marchándose de el lugar. Rodó los ojos hasta aquel objeto, encontrándose con un periódico enrrollado, sujeto por una fina mano, que siguiéndola, llegó hasta una joven que muchas veces había sido la dueña de sus sueños menos decorosos.

-Ann...-. Murmuró extasiado, pero el golpe en su pie le devolvió a la realidad-. Esto...

-Cierra la boca o te romperás la mandibula-. Le picó la joven con una sonrisa superior.

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó frotándose los labios.

-En fin-.Suspiró la castaña mirando hacia la carretera-. ¿Sakuno vino a buscar a tu amigo al final?

-¿Eh?¿Conoces a la jefa?

-Sí, desde que éramos pequeñas, pero ambas estudiamos en distintos coleguios-. Recordó Tachibana-. Y anoche, cuando Ryoma se fue de mi casa, apareció derepente...

**Flas back:**

Tensó la ropa de la cama, asegurándose de que toca quedara presa en el resto de la noche, sin embargo, el timbre interrumpió su trabajo. Enrrolló mejor la toalla en su cabello y caminó hasta la puerta, abriendo sonriente.

-¿Te olvidaste algo,Ry...?¿¡Sakuno!?-Exclamó asombrada-. ¿Cómo es que has llamado?

-Es que antes entré sin llamar y te encontré ocupada-. Se disculpó la joven-. Perdona, Ann.

-No,no...-. Negó nerviosamente. Cuando Sakuno se adentró, cerró la puerta lentamente-. Discúlpame tu a mi, Sakuno.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confusa la visitante.

-Me acosté con uno de tus trabajadores, sabiendo que está prohibido...

Sakuno se dejó caer sobre uno de los cómodos sillones, encendiendo un cigarro y dejándolo descansar entre sus dedos, llevando la misma mano hasta su frente y apoyándose en su codo.

-Ann... ¿De qué conoces a Echizen?-Preguntó seria.

La nombrada suspiró, sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a la nerviosa castaña. Ann pudo comprobar perfectamente que estaba helada, sus carrillos sonrojados y la nariz por igual lo demostraban. Si supiera que Sakuno era dada a la bebida, podría pensar que estaba totalmente bebida, pero era imposible, y la clara presión de sus dedos, empalideciéndolos ante las diversas frotadas por sus manos eran hebidentes.

-Ryoma, fue mi primer hombre-. Declaró-. Él y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo. En aquel tiempo era conocido por algo así como un desvirgador.

-¿Por qué?-Presionó ansiosa la castaña.

-Porque tan solo se acuesta con mujeres sin florecer, es decir, que aún no han sido tomadas por cualquier otro tio.

-Kuso...-Maldijo tirando el cigarro sobre el cenicero-. Pero bien que se ha vuelto a acostar contigo-. Señaló molesta.

-Tan solo porque yo lo he picado-. Suspiró Tachibana molesta-. Tenía ganas de verle tras marcharme de la ciudad. Resulta que cuando estábamos saliendo juntos, me fijé en uno de sus amigos, que justamente, creo que también trabaja para ti. Él quiso que saliera con Momoshiro, pero yo me negaba porque Ryoma me atraía. Escondí mis sentimientos por Takeshi y me centré en él.

-Baka-. Insultó Sakuno asqueada.

-Sí, ciertamente fui tonta-. Aceptó la dueña sonriente-. Pero eso ahora ya no será así, puesto que pienso ir a por su amigo. Pero, Sakuno¿Por qué tanta tentación por ese hombre?

-Ese maldito...-. Gruñó-. Me recuerda a cierta persona con su actitud. Juega conmigo y ahora... se tira a tus brazos a la primera... Todos los tios son iguales. Mañana me escuchará.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Momoshiro arrugó las cejas y afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo... Así que así fue...¡Un momento!-Exclamó mirándola incrédulo-.¿¡Tu estabas colada por mi!?

-Sí que eres lento, hijo-. Suspiró divertida-. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien. ¿A que me invitas a tomar algo?

* * *

**"Sakuno...Yo no soy como él."**

Esas palabras aún estaban en el aire al momento en que el coche estacionó ante aquella presidencial casa. No era la primera vez que la vía. Hacía poco había salido de ella en plena noche, herido y con sueños realmente estraños en su cuerpo. Rodó sus ojos hasta la joven que nerviosamente movía las piernas a su lado, mientras recargaba su codo en el cristal de el coche.

-Ya te he dicho que no te voy a hacer nada-. Repitió hastiado.

-No tiemblo por eso-. Rectificó ella alzando una cajetilla de tabaco-. Se me ha terminado.

- Dejar de fumar te vendrá bien.

-No me des órdenes-. Ordenó fastidiada.

-No te las doy. Simplemente...¡Bah!-Exclamó frotándose los cabellos-. No sé ni que hago aquí.

-Quizás defender tu orgullo pateado-. Gruñó la joven-. Te dan una patada en él, prometes y después, te acuestas con la primera que pillas.

-Mira quien habla-. Se jactó-. Si eres una maldita cotilla. Seguro que hasta te masturbastes viéndon...

Una bofetada en su cara retuvo sus palabras. Miró consternado a la joven, que de golpe, jadeaba, con el labio superior mordido por sus dientes y los ojos entre cajados.

-Todos... Kuso...Todos sois iguales-. Gruñó-. Nada te diferencia de ese hombre.

Él rió, mirándola de reojo.

-No metas a todos en el mismo saco que tu padre.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en el coche, siendo roto por el chirrido creado por los dientes femeninos. Llevó su mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola, seguida por él. Rápidamente, ambos entraron en la casa, quedando en completa oscuridad. Ryoma miró a su alrededor.

-De nuevo, no hay ni un solo sirviente-. Murmuró.

-No tengo de eso. No los necesito, teniendo mis manos para trabajar.

Mostró sus manos ante el rostro de el joven, el cual esbozó una sonrisa. Quizás realmente las señoritas ricas no fueran todas iguales siempre. Ella caminó hasta la cocina, quitando a medio camino la diminuta torera que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ryoma escundriñó aquella espalda con gran precisión, hasta hallar una extraña cicatriz. Se acercó lentamente, alzando el top y rozando con la llema de sus dedos aquella suave piel.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-Protestó ella apartándose sonrojada-.¡ No toques a los demás sin permiso!¡Demonios!

-¿Tanto te escarrufa sentir los dedos de un hombre sobre tu piel?-PReguntó irónico-. Entonces, no calientes. ¿O es que aprendiste a luchar para calentar y después currar?

-¡No escribas palabras en mi boca!-Amenazó-. Menos si no conoces.

-Ann me lo contó todo-. Confesó suspirando-. Quería darte tiempo a que me lo contaras, pero al parecer, tardas lo tuyo.

-¿¡Te crees que es algo tan sencillo de contar!?- Exclamó furiosa-.¡ No lo es para nada!-.Llevó una mano hasta su frente, nerviosa y agitada-. Que... te hagan todas esas cosas... no... no gustan nada...

Ladeó la mirada, intentando apartarla de aquellos felinos ojos. Ryoma suspiró, sentándose en un sofá negro y acomodándose entre los cojines.

-Pues cuéntamela-. Recomendó.

Sakuno le miró interrogante. Sus ojos revisaron la llamativa figura, totalmente cómoda, apoyada en el respaldo con sus brazos y las piernas totalmente separadas.

-¿Por qué los tios tendeis a sentaros con las piernas tan abiertas?-Gruñó-.¿Es qué es una forma de marcar terreno como los animales?

El moreno rió,divertido.

-Cierto que se podría ver así, pero, ya me gustaría verte a ti, guapa de cara, cruzarte de piernas sin preparar "cierta cosa" que tienes entre medias.

-Vamos, que la tienes tan grande que no puedes cerrar las piernas-. Protestó con un corte de manga-. Y cuidado con eso de _guapa_.

-Venga-. Apremió-. Cuéntame qué fue lo que te hizo ser asi, Sakuno.

-Te tomas demasiadas confianzas-. Reprochó.

-Eres una mocosa a mi lado-. Recordó-. Habla.

finalmente, la joven suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá más cercano y estirándose cuan larga era. Posó una mano sobre su frente, impidiendo cualquier visibilidad de sus ojos.

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años...

**Flash back.**

"La cama era lo más cómodo que había en aquella gran casa. La única que lograba aplacar los ruidosos gemidos de mi madre, cuando mi padre le hacía el amor, o la gritaba, e incluso, la golpeaba. Todas las noches la misma historia. Todavía hoy me pregunto por qué aguanta a ese hombre. No logro comprenderla. Por más que sus mejillas sangren por los golpes, por más que su voz se desgarre... Sigue atada a ese tio...

**"Quiero ser libre".**

Mientras que yo le odio... Le odié desde la primera noche...

Dormía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.¡Oh, por dios!¿Qué clase de preocupaciones puede tener una niña de diez años bajo el cobijo de sus padres? En teoría nada. Mi práctica fue distinta...

**"Socorro..."**

Se adentró en mi cuarto, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Esa noche, mi madre se había negado con todas sus fuerzas a relacionarse con él.¿Solución? Su pobre e inocente hija. Sentí como alzó las sábanas... Como se colocó sobre mi... lamiendo mi cuello de una forma asquerosa... Sí, ahora que lo pienso, todo era asqueroso... Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, mancillándolo sin ninguna piedad... Recuerdo... recuerdo como sus... sus malditos dedos se adentraron en mi intimidad... haciendome daño... Su maldita lengua se adentró en mi boca...¡Dios, fue horrible!¡Y lo peor vino después!... Su... Su maldito miembro jugó sobre mi sexo como si de una mujer se tratara...

**"¡Tengo miedo!"**

Me negé, lloré, pataleé y lo único que conseguí fueron golpes y perder la conciencia. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en casa de mi abuela, con ella y mi madre discutiendo. Yo... no pinté nada. Nadie me preguntó, pero derepente, hasta los medios lo sabían".

**Fin de el flas back.**

-Aunque claro, esto tan solo lo sabe una persona que lo haya pasado.

-Y te has dejado muchas cosas en el tintero-. Acompañó en un murmullo el mayor.

-¿Es que lo quieres todo con pelos y señales?¿Me desnudo ante ti para que hagas lo mismo?

-Lo digo, por la cicatriz-. Recordó señalando su espalda.

-...-Masculló silenciosamente incorporándose-. tuve un accidente con el coche a los quince. No se puede conducir a esa edad, pero... que todo el mundo te señale como "la chica que fue violada por su padre", te aseguro que exhaspera, te hunde cada vez que quieres salir a la superficie, te derrota. Las personas que no lo han vivido creen que es fácil, pero no lo és. Consejos, penas, lágrimas por ti... ¡Pero nadie sabe más que tu lo que has pasado!

-He intentastes suicidarte¿Verdad?

-Sí... Sé perfectamente que es cobardes, pero... estaba al filo... me sentía horrible, sucia.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sin embargo... a los dieciseis, heredé parte de la herencia de mi fallecido abuelo. Con ella, logré comprar aquel local, busqué algo que llamara la atención, que clamara al público, y lo logré con tios bailando y mostrándose como perros en celo-. Rió fuertemente, alzándose y buscando una cajetilla de tabaco en uno de los grandes muebles-. Y, macho, aquello subió totalmente. Ahora, el dinero me sobra. Salí de aquel barrio bajo, cambiándome a este y viviendo por mi misma. Di clases de defensa personal, además de las muchas peleas que tuve por tal de defenderme cuando era pequeña y me señalaban. Por eso, cargarme a los tios de el otro día...-. Encendió el cigarrillo, suspirando aliviada-... no me costaron nada. No creas que soy una niña buena de papá y mamá. Y hablando de ellos, por si te lo preguntas; están viviendo en España y no sé nada de ellos. Tan solo sigo en contacto con mi abuela. ¿Quiere saber algo más de mi, señor?

Hizo una reverencia en son de broma para mirar los serios ojos ante ella.

-¿A tu padre no le hicieron nada?-Preguntó.

-¡Oh,querido!-Exclamó divertida-.¡Cómo se nota que no perteneces a ésta sociedad!¡Todo lo puede el dinero!¡Comprando al mejor y sano de los jueces, un abogado fiel y un jurado idiota, todo se gana! Mi padre lo hizo y por eso quedó impune ante lo sucedido. ¿A que es divertido la facilidad de el ser humano a ser corrompido?

Él la miró incrédulo, frotando las sienes con sus dedos, en firmeza de controlar todo lo que inconscientemente sentía, además de presionar su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

-¿Y te sientes orgulla de lo que eres ahora?

Una mirada fulminante podría haberle destrozado el rostro. Pese a que conocía el secreto, en aquellos ojos aún conservaba ese brillo extraño, aquello que escondía firmemente en su interior. No solo con un escudo que creo con su personalidad herida, si no también, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba descifrar.

-No sabría decirte-. Aceptó la chica-. Pero... al menos, así puedo mantener a raya a los tios... Por ejemplo, como aquel día que nos conocimos. Aquel tio quería ampliar mi negocio, colocando mujeres porque decía que las mujeres no tienen deseos carnales y solo era una farsa montada. Me negé rotundamente, las mujeres también tenemos deseos de esa clase y disfrutamos viendo a un hombre de esa forma, al igual que muchos otros también vienen a veros-. Recordó-. ¿Sabes qué dijo?

Negó con la cabeza, observando atentamente como presionaba en su mano derecha el cigarrillo al golpearlo contra el cenicero cercano.

-Me dijo que se lo desmostrara. Que le demostrara como era una mujer cuando se excitaba con uno de mis boy's.

Estrujó hasta romper la colilla, tirándola con asco en el cenicero.

-Le contesté que un tio tan horrible como él no podría ni excitar a la vieja más salida de el mundo y me tiró la copa de vino encima. Me alegré de que se marchara, puesto que realmente aquel cerdo estaba excitado con cojones.

-Sigues siendo una mal hablada-. La regañó.

-Pues perdone usted-. Se burló-. Pero no necesito que un sempai me dé órdenes como tu. Más, cuando trabaja para mi. Te recuerdo que a estas horas estás dentro de tu horario laboral.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en los labios masculinos.

-¿Acaso quieres que baile para ti?

Sakuno cerró los ojos, alzándose en silencio y caminando hasta una repisa alargada, la cual abrió. Ryoma frunció las cejas, cerrando los ojos, al momento, en que la música comenzó a sonar. La joven se sentó sobre una silla de madera y extendió su mano.

-Venga, demuéstrame porqué eres tan demandado entre las mujeres más ricas. ¿Qué tienes por ofrecer?

-Cuidado-. Avisó-. No te vayas a enamorar de mi.

Lentamente, caminó hasta ella, arrodillándose ante las piernas de la joven y con firmeza, sus manos rozaron las desnudas rodillas, apartándolas al sonido fuerte de la melodía y quedando enterrado entre las piernas. Acercó su rostro hasta el oido izquierdo y sonrió.

-Como espectáculo especial, Ryoma Echizen bailará como camarero para usted, joven ama.

Llevó las femeninas manos hasta su pecho, rozándola con ellas, a la vez que su rostro delineaba el delgado cuello, suspirando sobre él al apartarse. Junto a las femeninas manos, el chalecó quedó fuera de su cuerpo, aún de rodillas, para alzarse de un rápido salto. Lentamente, y moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música, toques de cadera, movimiento de su cabello, los botones de la camisa quedaron libres, permitiendo ver un suficientemente musculado torso, que, de nuevo, fue rozado por las femeninas manos.

Miró atentamente a la chica y él mismo afirmó en su mente. La correa de el pantalón sería la siguiente meta a quitar.Deslizó lentamente esta por las cintas, hasta que finalmente, y tras ella, la sacó por completo, dejándola caer sobre los muslos. La tomó con firmeza de los hombros, volteándola levemente, se acercó en un rápido movimiento, quedando cara a cara sus bocas, sin llegar a tocarse.

-Creo, que no debería de seguir-. Aconsejó-. Si continuo, ante el sonido de la cremallera, llorarás. Por eso, siempre entrás cuando el boy ha sacado esta prenda,como la primera vez.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-Preguntó en un suspiro.

-Sí-. Afirmó-. Además... tus ojos están apunto de llorar.

Se volvió, apagando la cadena de música y recogiendo su ropa. Rodó sus ojos, intentando encontrar la última prenda quitada y ahí seguía sobre los muslos de la liberal chica. La tomó, pero su agarre fue retenido por las manos de la chica, sintiendo como pegaba su frente a su brazo, con presión.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué me falta?-PReguntó con voz ronca-. ¿Qué me falta para salir de ese lugar?Sigue...sigue estando oscuro... Pese a que yo misma he salido a flote... la luz sigue apresándome... ¿qué... tengo que hacer?

Sonrió, no podría explicar si era amable o por pena, pero también acarició los rojizos ojos. ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento la indomable mujer?

-Solo creo que exista una cura y debido a lo que sabes de mi, no creo que te suene bien, pero... enamórate. Busca a alguien que pueda sacarte de ese lugar y sé feliz con él.

Terminó por coger la correa y colocársela correctamente. Se volvió lentamente, sintiendo las manos de la joven aferrarse a su pecho, reteniéndolo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó estrañado-. No puedes esperar un consejo mejor de mi...

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Preguntó escondiendo la cara en la espalda masculina-.¿Lo has olvidado?¿O es que ya no merezco la pena?

-¿Eh?...

**"Conservala hasta que regreses,quizás te regale algo bueno."**

-¡Ey!-Exclamó volviéndose-.¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-La tomó con rudeza de la cara-. Ya no es porque seas o no virgen, pequeña, es tan solo que creo que no deberías de incitar a un hombre a eso.

-Pero tu...-Intentó protestar.

-Yo te haré las mismas cosas que tu padre intentó... Yo y cualquier hombre que esté contigo. Por eso te digo, que en tu caso, lo mejor es enamorarte y entonces, querrás hacerlo.

Ella arrugó su boca, apartándose de él y caminó hasta la mesa donde descansaban los cigarrillos, tomando uno de nuevo. Llevó una mano nerviosamente hasta el mentón y se sentó sobre el mismo sofá que anteriormente había estado él. Sonrió.

-Ya entiendo-. Aceptó para sí misma-. Las mujeres, encuanto tienen un pasado como ese, son despreciables.

-Eso es lo que piensas tu misma, si no puedes cambiar de pensamiento, es que no has salido de el todo tu misma.

-¿¡Cómo cojones quieres que salga de eso!?¡El hijo puta que me hizo así se ha lavado las manos!-Exclamó con furia-.¡No pienso parar hasta joderle la vida!¡Él me la quitó!¡Haré lo que sea!¡Todo lo que haga falta!¡Seguiré con ello hasta el final!

-Hn...Ya veo... Así que el tio aquel era uno de los hombres de el juicio-. Adivinó.

-Era... era el juez.

Los silencios parecían formar parte de aquel lugar y Ryoma, mirando a su al rededor, pudo preguntárselo. ¿Por qué cosas así obligan a las personas a cerrarse?¿La soledad era lo mejor?¿Ganaban o perdían?¿Qué era lo que ansiaban?¿Un abrazo, una sonrisa, un beso?

-Soy horrible¿Verdad?-.Preguntó sonriendo irónicamente-. No me emociono para nada. Te debo parecer frio, inconsciente a tus palabras.

-Pues un poco.

-¡No lo digas como si nada!-Exclamó asombrado ante la rapidez. Suspiró calmándose-. Pero es la primera vez que me convierto en el diario de una tarde de alguien, peor, de una mocosa.

-¡Deja de llamarme cria, mocosa y pequeña!

-¡Has añadido cosas que no he dicho!

-¡Pero me consideras así!-Protestó ella alzándose.

-Cada que abres la boca, sí-. Confesó-. Con el pedazo de cuerpo que tienes la boca te mata. En fin -.Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-. Otro día hablamos. Te recuerdo que tengo trabajo, tra-ba-jo.

Esperó unos momentos, algún reproche, queja por su comportamiento, pero lo único que consiguió, fue que le señalarán y con una sonrisa, le apremiaran a continuar fuerte con el trabajo. con una sonrisa arrogante, regresó hasta su coche. El portazo debió de escucharse en todos los rincones de aquellos adinerados barrios, pero seguramente, nadie fue testigo de los rudos golpes que recibió el almohado volante, soportando la furia que había apresado en sus músculos, y después, fueron las carreteras las que soportaron su ansia de desaparecer.

-Hijo de puta-. Maldició.

**"Qué alguien... que alguien me ayude..."**

Nada más regresar, entró sin mirar a nadie, encaminándose hasta los vestuarios. Al abrir la puerta, su cuerpo se tensó de golpe. Acomodados sobre uno de las peinadoras, Ann y Momoshiro se encontraban en pleno desenfreno de sexo.

**"¡¿¡Es que nadie me oye gritar!?!"**

Sin importarle, caminó hasta donde se encontraban todas las notas, tomando la que le tocaba. Rebuscó entre los trajes indicados, mientras hasta sus oidos llegaban los gemidos de la pareja de todo, menos avergonzada de su presencia. Se adentró en el vestuario, colocando el traje indicado.

**"Me siento... sola".**

Sus puños golpearon con fuerza los cristales de el pobrador, sin embargo, la fricción no fue suficiente. Los cristales no crujieron si quiera y entonces comprendió. Seguía siendo incapaz de romper algo en base a su cabreo.

-¿Por qué... nadie la oye?...¡Está gritando, joder!

La pareja en el exterior, instintivamente se tapó la boca, mirándose incrédulos y por fin, conscientes. Ryoma volvió a pasar frente a ellos, con ambos puños amorotanados y sin siquiera mirarles. Momoshiro apresó las manos de Ann, sentándola sobre él en uno de los sillones y obligándola a gemir ante ese acto.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?-Preguntó marcando el ritmo con sus manos.

-Ni idea... Puede que Sakuno... contara algo que no debía... No sé.

-La jefa tiene muchos secretos-. Protestó el ojos lilas-. Creo que Echizen terminará por caer.

-No es seguro que la joven sea virgen-. Recordó Ann rodeando sus hombros-. Las pruebas médicas fueron falsificadas, tanto por el abogado defensor como el otro. Entonces jamás se supo la realidad... Sakuno no ha tenido una infancia fácil. Ojalá sepa como ayudarla-. Deseó besándole.

-No te confundas-. Aconsejó el moreno apresando uno de sus senos-. Este hombre no es ningún superman. Deberías de saber de sobras que cuando le da la gana es un muro de hielo. No ayuda a nadie si no recibe nada a cambio.

-¿Tu... crees?

-Siempre ha sido así... ¿Por qué iba a cambiar ahora?-Preguntó irónico-. ¿Acaso contigo fue diferente¿Cuándo te hacía el amor era cariñoso?

-La primera vez sí-. Afirmó alzándose, para sentarse de nuevo, dándole la espalda-. Sin embargo, después... se volvió frio totalmente... ¡Ah!-Exclamó aferrándose a las manos que apresaban sus senos-. ¿¡Crees que hará lo mismo con Sakuno!?

-Umm...-.Murmuró pensativo a la vez que lamía uno de sus lóbulos-. Creo que si conoce su pasado, no... Pero ese tio agujero que ve nuevo... agujero que toca. Pero como la jefa parece que no se sabe... pues... No sabría responderte.

-Jugar con Sakuno, significa jugar con fuego...

-Y el que juega con fuego... se termina quemando-. Terminó el moreno por ella-. Ne, Ann...-. Gimió-. Creo... que definitivamente hacemos buena pareja.

-Si tu lo dices... Será verdad... Pero por lo que más quieras...-. Aferró los hombros con fuerza apoyando su espalda en el amplio pecho-. No te detengas ahora...

-No tenía pensado hacerlo...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Estoy contenta porque superaron mi pedida n.n.Fueron once!!

Espero que el próximo llegemos a ¿17?O.O¡Mi sería feliz!

Realmente me dejé muchas cosas en el tintero,tal y como dice RyomaXD, pero es que son necesarias

para un próximo capi n.n.

¡Espero les haya hecho pensar!

Me gustaría dejarles un avance, pero no tengo n.nU.

Disculpen u.u.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus rw!!

De verdad me hicieron muy feliz!!:3

¡Las quiero!

Besitos.

Chia.


	4. La jefa en casa

**¡¡Wola!! Ciertamente tengo problemas con la página o.o, no me deja subir capis. Es raro, con el de intercambios me pasó lo mismo y una historia, la de** mi querido ginecólogo**, a desaparecido o.o. Espero me deje subir este capi n.n.**

**Besitos n.n.**

* * *

** Capítulo4:**La jefa en casa.

La lluvia caía con gran fuerza, rompiendo cualquier posibilidad de coger un coche o cualquier otro transporte. Se frotó los oscuros cabellos y miró de nuevo el reloj. Las manecillas apuntaban justamente las once de la mañana y con la oscuridad que había en el exterior, bien podrían ser de la noche. Ya se había cansado de oir que aquella era la peor tormenta jamás vivida en japón, por ello, la televisión y la radio permanecían totalmente apagadas. No eran necesarias para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía tras los cristales de su lujoso apartamento.

Sí, lujoso. Cuando su madre se había enterado de que iría a japón a estudiar y trabajaría para alimentarse, se preocupó de buscarle una casa, ya pagada para que no tuviera que encargarse de la hipoteca. Se podría decir que se sentía con suerte en ese tema. Si su padre no fuera diferente. Un vicioso de revistas porno, pero buen hombre al final.

El apartamento constaba de tres habitaciones, dos de ellas con camas de matrimonio y una, ubicada como estudio. Un gran salón, una cocina, tres armarios empotrados y por último, un lavadero. El baño... Bueno, el baño formaba parte de otra habitación.

Desbió la mirada hasta el telefono inalámbrico que reposaba sobre el mueble bar. Momoshiro hacia tres horas que había llamado, informándole de que no habría trabajo por una inundación en el bar. Antes de que por su mente pasara alguna queja sobre su jefa, él respondió con una voz claramente divertida, que Sakuno volvía a encontrarse de viaje junto a Ann y le era imposible hacerse cargo, por ello, Tezuka Kunimitsu y Inui Sadaharu, serían los recomendados mientras tanto.

Le hubiera gustado mirar por un pequeño agujerito la cara de ambos hombres. Seguramente, estarían tan fastidiados en su camino al lugar, como lo hubiera estado él si hubiera tenido que ir. Sonrió ufano. A veces era bueno ser un simple empleado y nada predilecto de la jefa.

¿Nada predilecto? Podía ser. Hacía tres semanas que no la había visto. ¿Quizás estaba dolida por su rechazo a tener sexo? Por una vez que era "amable" con una chica, esta le esquivaba. Tampoco es que le importara razonablemente, él tenía su vida y mientras continuara en la universas estudiando poco a poco, aunque fueran cursos, o en el club de tenis por libre, todo iría bien. Al menos, su apetito sexual, de el cual no se preocupaba en gran demanda, estaba saciado.

Cabía la posibilidad de que aquella mujer fuera algo circe, pero por su pasado, algo podía comprender. Era vengativa y eso conllevaba su comportamiento. Especialmente, a la hora de tratar a los hombres, si lo único que había aprendido en la vida era que todos terminaban alzando su colita a la primera de cambio, no era normal que la chiquilla sintiera ascos. Desde luego, le encataba probocar y no era raro que los hombres respondieran, así como las mujeres.

Suspiró. Definitivamente era una chiquilla con buen cuerpo, que pese haber recibido un fuerte golpe, se alzaba simplemente para reclamar venganza. ¿Qué haría cuando la cumpliera¿Se encerraría en un zulo de por vida? Aquello solo sería de zoquetes, aunque claro, qué podía saber él que no había vivido una experiencia como esa.

Sin embargo... lo sentía. Apretó el puño izquierdo, como si estuviera tentado a golpear algo o alguien. Pero tan solo fue recoger aire. ¿Por qué tendría que entromerse? Cierto que el día que se enteró estuvo que se subía por las paredes, pero no era por ella. Era por ese cerdo hijo puta que se había librado de tanta mierda. ¿Cómo podían existir tanta gente corrupta aún? No lograba entenderlo. ¿Qué la humanindad no había adelantado su tiempo? Pues parecía que no. Seguían cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Él mismo era hombre, podía sentir deseos de tomar a una mujer en cualquier momento, pero jamás se le ocurríría ir a por su hija, si es que alguna vez tenía alguna y para eso era muy difícil,o prima. ¿Tenía deseos? O bien tenía mujer o novia, o bien una prostituta, a lo cual, él se negaba rotundamente, seguiría con su firmeza en algo "nuevo y limpio".

El sonido de el teléfono rompió sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban apunto de terminar en algo peor que razonamientos. Descolgó con desgana y lo sujetó son su hombro derecho, mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó.

-¿Estás en tu casa?¡Oh, menos mal!

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó preocupado. Aquella voz no le sonaba para nada.

-Lo verás si abres la puerta de tu casa-. Declaró melodiosa aquella voz.

Frunció las cejas. ¿Acaso sería una mujer vengativa por arrancarle su virginidad? Imposible. Todas se había entregado con las ideas claras. Abrió el agujero de la mirilla y sus orbes se abrieron incrédulas. Tiró el telefono sobre el sofá y abrió la puerta, sujetándose a ella.

-¿¡Tu estás loca!?

-Bueno, muchas personas me lo dicen, pero nunca gritando-. Protestó la joven frotando sus oidos en molestias-. Encima que te he preparado comida.

-Ryuzaki-. Gruñó en un suspiro-. ¿No te habías ido de viaje?

-En él estoy-. Afirmó riendo maliciosamente-. ¿Es que nadie conoze este lugar, es el mejor para que me esconda.

-¿De quién?- Preguntó cediéndole entrar.

-De mi misma-. Declaró Sakuno señalándose.

Ryoma cerró la puerta, apoyando su frente sobre esta y negando con la cabeza. Era imposible que la persona que había estado ocupando su mente sin razón, se encontrara en esos momentos, totalmente empapada, con dos bolsas de comida y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Era broma¿Verdad?

Se volvió, pensando que no estaría, que todo se debía a una ilusión, pero no, era real al cien por cien. Millones de gotas rodaban por el sinuoso cuerpo femenino, deslizándose de los largos y húmedos cabellos. Negó con la cabeza y caminó con paso firme hasta ella, obligándola a soltar las bolsas y arrastrándola hasta el baño. Le lanzó uno de los arbonoces, junto a una toalla pequeña.

-Dúchate y sécate-. Ordenó-. Pillarás una pulmonía. Una mujer de negocios no tiene que comportarse así.

Ella guardó silencio y él abandonó el aseo. No pensaba quedarse ahí ni loco. Si esa mujer era atractiva con ropa¿cómo sería sin ella¡Ni pensarlo! Esperó pacientemente, la señal de que el cerrojo había sido puesto, mas ésta no llegó. Cerró los ojos descansado al sentir como el agua corría por la duchera y ruido creado por ella. ¿Tanto confiaba en él que ni se encerraba?

"Es tu casa. Sabes como moverte por cualquiera de los lugares".

Idea aceptada. Si realmente quisiera hacerle algo, ni el pestillo de la puerta resistiría. Ya lo había roto una vez por su madre, podía volver hacerlo. Caminó hasta el salón, recogiendo las bolsas y sacando la comida. Caliente y envuetas en diversos cuencos de metal. Sonrió.

-Comida china-. Susurró.

Miró la puerta de el baño, por el cual se podía ver pequeñas olas de vapor saliendo y una suave voz entonando una melodía que de algo le sonaba. En silencio, y con algo de desgana, preparó la mesa. Siempre para uno y ahora, para dos. Volvió su ver hacia las cortinas cerradas y el flash de un relámpago irrumpió sus ideas de que la joven se marchara tras comer.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero y recargó su espalda en él, enterrándose en la dura comodidad. Tras él, la puerta se abrió finamente y creyéndole dormido, sintió como la joven caminaba hacia él. Su sombra se reflejó en sus párpados y gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó sobresaltándola. Abrió los ojos y se rascó la cabeza-. Es temprano para comer, pero tengo hambre. Comamos.

-Como mande el gruñón-. Sonrió.

La observó. Portaba su albornoz, demasiado grande y en lugar de tapar, ocultaba más. Se sentó sobre la silla, cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y como lo más natural de el mundo, comenzó a comer. Se tapó la boca con una mano y señaló el baño.

-He puesto mi ropa con la tuya, para lavarla.

-Hn...

-Me pregunto qué pensarán tus vecinos cuando vean ropa de mujer tendida-. Se burló.

-¿Acaso te crees que yo soy un cura con el boto de castidad?-Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida-. No seas incrédula. Le duela a quien le duela, no soy el típico tio que espera sentado.

-Me lo imaginaba-. Aceptó ella sin borrarsu sonrisa-. Es más, cuando comenzé a pasarte a las noches, creí que un dia u otro, aparecería una de tus novias con un bazoka en mano y gritando por todas las mujeres que te has acostado.

-No creo que ninguna lo haga-. ¡Oh, dios! Estaba hablando demasiado-. Es más probablemente, si quisiera, podría llenarte el local y ni la mitad sería virgen.

-¿Tanto has vivido?-. Curioseó-. ¿Es que no se os agotan las pilas¡Seguro que serías un buen actor porno!-. Rió-. Aunque-. Rodó la boca en una mueca de asco-. Son horribles.

-Hn... ya veo que te interesan-. Sonrió pícaramente-. Tengo alguna de mi padre, si quieres verla...

-¡No!-Exclamó negando con las manos-. ¡Es imposible que yo aguante hasta el final!-. Alzó un dedo en anotación-. Es que... La tía finge que te cagas.

-¿Segura que finge?- Preguntó incrédulo-. Deberías de probarlo realmente para saber si finge o no.

-Según he leido, ciertos hombres se excitan demasiado y no llegan a cumplir sus espentativas. Tanta promoción no debe de ser buena.

-Los tios que aparecen en esas películas son normales y corrientes.

-¡Venga ya!-. Exclamó negativamente-. ¡Seguro que tu no puedes correrte tantas veces!

-Estoy comiendo como para pensar en correrme ahora-. Protestó en ansias de comer en paz y que no siguiera picándole. Tenía un límite y ese albornoz lo estaba bajando con fuerza-. Come y calla.

-Pero es que quiero hacerte muchas preguntas, por ejemplo¿es cierto que todos teneis un testículo más caido que otro?

Dejó los palillos sobre el plato, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola atentamente. Realmente la chica hacía esfuerzos por hablar de este tema. Entonces comprendió. Suspiró.

-No he estado con otros hombres, me gustan las mujeres, pero seguramente, sí.

-¡¿Vas a responderme!?-Se animó la joven asombradamente feliz.

-Venga...-. Apremió no muy convencido. Tener una charla de sexo era... peligroso.

-¡Bien!-Gritó aferrándose a la mesa con las manos-. ¿Ready?¡Go!¿A qué edad empezastes a... correrte?

-Eyacular-. Corrigió-. Eres una chica, deberías de ser más fina-. Arrugó las cejas pensativamente-. Ni idea. No recuerdo.

-¡Jo!-Protestó Sakuno arrugando la boca-. En fin..-. Suspiró-. ¿Es cierto que teneis el pene deforme?

-¿¡Qué chorrada es esa!?-Exclamó incrédulo-. Cada cual lo tendrá como quiera.

-¿El tuyo lo es?-. Se interesó con picardía.

-Lo siento, prohibido relacionarme con clientas, y una vez lo fuiste-. Respondió maliciosamente.

-¡Está bien!¡Siguiente!Veamos... ¿Es cierto que cuando dormiis os... quiero decir, eyaculais?-Se rió al recordar la corrección.

-Expecialmente en la adolescencia-. Contestó algo molesto por las burlas-. Siguiente.

-¿Te masturbas?

Si hubiera tenido algo en la boca, seguramente estaría descansando en el rostro curioso de la chica. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Increible...-. Murmuró sorprendida-. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba...

-¿Algó más?-Preguntó molesto-. Señorita curiosa. ¿No te vendría mejor ver una peli?

-¡Qué nooo!-. Negó molesta-. Veamos... ¿Qué más puedo preguntar?¡hm!Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena.

-Dispara.

-¿¡Eres de eyacular precozmente!?

-¿¡Eso es una afirmación o una pregunta!?- Exclamó señalándola-. Porque jamás me ha pasado, señorita lista.

-Era un pregunta...

-Ah, bueno.

-Sigo-. Dijo dudosa. Él afirmó-. ¿Quién tiene que tomar la iniciativa?

-¿Qué importa eso?-. Preguntó incrédulo-. Que las chicas os habeis aconstumbrado demasiado a ciertas cosas.Vosotras también podeis "atacar".

Ella se silencio, confusa. Ryoma sonrió. Realmente no tenía ni idea. Seguramente, hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de que provocaba más de lo que ella desearía.

-Sigue.

-Sí... Veamos... ¿Cuánto te mide?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, las preguntas trampa. Se alzó, volviéndose hasta el sofá y tirándose sobre este de lado, dándole la espalda.

-Se acabó el interrogatorio.

-¡Eso es que la tienes pequeña!- Se burló la chica en grandes risotadas.

-¿Qué pasa, que cuando el día está chungo te vuelves una loca de el sexo?

-¡Picha corta, picha corta!

Se artó. Alzó lentamente su cuerpo, acercándose hasta ella y tomándola de las manos. Sin necesidad apenas de esfuerzo, la sentó sobre el sofá.

-Tu quieres pruebas, las tendrás-. Aclaró molesto-. Para tu información, no sé cuanto mide, pero corta no es.

Deslizó los pantalones lentamente, quedando desnudo ante los hambrientos y curiosos ojos castaño. Sakuno tapó su rostro avergonzada, permitiendo que entre sus dedos, sus ojos vieran completamente el panorama. Pero no tardó en taparse la boca, alzarse y correr hasta el baño, vomitando la poca comida que había degustado. Se acercó hasta el lugar, con los pantalones ya subidos, y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hablar de esto si no puedes? -Preguntó.

-Porque quiero gustarte...-. Respondió tras escupir una última arqueada-. No quiero... que me veas tan solo como alguien super ficial. Te conseguí el primer día, te fijaste en mi y... desde que te enterastes de estos, cambiantes. Si hablar de sexo me hace ser un poco más tu amiga, me basta... aunque heche la primera papilla que me dió mi madre.

-Estúpida-. Murmuró. Se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando la castaña cabellera-. Para ser mi amiga, no necesitas eso, solo tienes que estar.

Sakuno se volvió, aferrándose a su ropa con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro entre la camisa azulada, semiabierta a fuerza de su agarre. La atrajo de los hombros, para extrecharla con sumo cuidado. ¡Parecía una muñeca de porcelana!¡En cualquier instante se podría romper! Sin embargo, algo cálido y repugnante le hizo apartarse.

-Te poté encima-. Gimoteó-. Lo siento.

Torpemente intentó limparle, pero lo único que logró fue marearse, suerte que a tiempo la recogió. Parecía la escena de una pélicula de baile, sujeta por un simple brazo y estirada cuan larga era, mientras que él intentaba compensar el peso con sus piernas y mano libre. En ese caso, intentaba que la papilla de comida expulsada no se pegara al cuerpo femenino.

-Niña tonta-. Gruñó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz se había cortado, regresando a las siete. Durmió durante esas horas en el sofá, resultándole la mar de incómodo y entonces se llamó imbécil a si mismo. ¿Acaso no tenía una cama de repuesto? Ahora que había regresado, por puro aburrimiento, volvió a encender la televisión, sin ninguna mejora por parte de el tiempo. Bufó, estirando las piernas y parte de su espalda. El teléfono llamó su atención al sonar y casi lo tuvo que rescatar de entre los cojines que él mismo había estrujado.

-¿Si?-. Preguntó con voz soñolienta.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-¿Te pasa algo, Ann?- Preguntó evitando una respuesta obvia-. ¿Qué quieres? Lo siento, pero hoy no trabajo.

-No es eso-. Negó entre risas las chicas-. Además, estoy con Momoshiro, tal y como me aconsejastes.

-¿Y bien?

-Es mejor amante que tu-. Le picó la joven-. Es broma, no te enfades. Catalogar a un hombre como buen o mal amante parece dañaros en la fibra más sensible.

-...

-¡Venga, dímelo!-. Apremió Ann burlona-. Dime con tu típico bueno humor: "¿Para qué has llamado?".

-Paso.

-¡En fin!-Suspiró defraudada-. Te llamo para saber si por una mera casualidad, sabes dónde se encuentra Sa...

El teléfono fue arrancado con rudeza de sus manos y siguiéndolo, pudo ver a la castaña, con nua mano en su cintura, sujetando parte de el albornoz que descansaba cubriendo mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que la contraria, quedaba sútilmente descubierta.

-¿Quién te da derecho a llamarle a estás horas, Ann?-Preguntó la voz ronca de la muchacha-. Te prohibo que te acerques más a él-. Sonrió malicosamente-. Apartir de ahora, tan solo bailará para mi.

Se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Realmente esa mujer entendía lo que esas palabras podían llegar a significar si son mal interpretadas? Seguramente no, pues con toda la despreocupación se sentó en el sillón contrario a él, con una de sus piernas alzada y permitiendo que la falda de el albornoz se entremetiera en sus piernas, protegiendo su intimidad a cualquier vista. Finalmente, cuando colgó se disculpó por usar demasiado el teléfono, olvidando lo anteriormente dicho.

-Por cierto¿Sobró comida?¡Me muero de hambre!

-Lógico, son las siete, a las ocho y media como máximo se suele cenar¿no?

-Uhm-. Pensó-. Es que yo generalmente como a todas horas.

-Como si estuvieras en tu casa-. Aunque no hiciera falta decirlo.

Definitivamente, estaba seguro de una cosa. Sakuno era de aquellas personas que vienen, molestan y cuando se van, dejan huella suficiente como para echarlas de menos. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de aquella casa tan grande, de aspecto solitario y seguramente, con el gato como único acompañante. Le recordaba a él, pero en cualquier momento podía encontrar consuelo con alguna fémina disponible, además de que disfrutaba de la soledad, para qué negarlo. Pero, una persona que grita interiormente, que necesita que la saquen de esa soledad... ¿Cómo debe de sentirse dentro de aquella solitaria casa? Seguramente, el vacio sería más enorme y dolería más.

Estaba loco, completamente loco, pero...

-Sakuno-. Llamó.

-¿Hn?-Preguntó esta con la boca llena de fideos.

-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí conmigo?

Silencio, un plato caerse al suelo y un cuerpo nervioso. Suspiró y frotó sus cabellos, inclinándose hacia delante y clavando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, las cuales movíó nervioso.

-No te estoy pidiendo en matrimonio. Tu estás sola en esa casa... y después de eso... no creo que sea prudente.

-Ya llevo muchos años viviendo así-. Protestó al creerse poco suficiente-. Además...

-La soledad te engulle en un sitio como ese.

-E...-. No logró protestar. Era cierto y él lo sabía-. Te molestaré mucho...

-No tiene por qué-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. El piso es grande, dos habitaciones, tres armarios y un baño...

-Pagaré la mitad...

-Está pagado.

-¡Pues algo!

-Solo preocupate de vivir-. Aconsejó-. Te puedes trasladar cuando quieras-. Se estiró, alzándose-. Me voy a duchar.

-Ryoma...-. Le llamó preocupada-. Estás metiendo a tu jefa en tu vida-. Recordó.

-Lo sé. ¿Es peligroso?

-Igual tengo que despedirte...

-Entonces, me aguantaré-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminó hasta el baño, dejándola a solas. Se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada y suspiró, golpeándose la frente. Su boca le había perdido y posiblemente, la lástima, la furia de imaginarse que tarde o temprano, aquel hombre volvería a encontrarla y si la volvía a encontrar sola, sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Aunque por supuesto, en el piso seguía sin estar segura, pero al menos, no tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mudanza fue increiblemente, extraña. Tres malestas enormes repletas de ropa, una caja con ungüentos de belleza, champú, peines, y demás maquillajes. Dos bolsos con libros, al parecer la chica estudiaba y por último, las cosas de el gato, una maleta, un cajón para sus necesidades, collares, manta y por último, un neceser de limpieza. ¿Hasta los gatos tenían de esas cosas? No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero las tenían si estaban ahí.

Todo eso era lo que le esperaba cuando llegó de el trabajo tras finalizar los dos dias de vacaciones gracias a una gran tormenta y una estúpida grieta. El minino fue el primero en recibirle y amablemente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le acarició. Sintió unos pasos tras él, correr y detenerse a su espalda.

-¡Bienvenido!

-¿Yas has regresado?-Preguntó mirando todo a su al rededor.

-Perdona, es que estuve en clases, tenía examen, lo dejé todo por medio, luego, como has podido ver he tenido que ir al trabajo y tener unas cuantas reuniones.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones-. Interrumpió secamente-. Es tu casa.

Sintió la mirada de la chica en su espalda, pero siempre que volvía de el trabajo, necesitaba tranquilidad, por supuesto, ella no se la daría. Quizás sí fue mala idea meterla en su casa con esa bola de pelo que le había cogido demasiado cariño.

-Ey, Karupin-. Llamó al gató que le miraba desde la puerta de su dormitorio. Parecía buscar el mejor lugar para dormir, o, quien sabe, echar sus bolas de pelo-. Aquí no duermes, aquí no cagas y aquí no respiras, largo.

Sin embargo, el minino tan solo ronroneó, sentando sobre sus cuartos traseros, en una postura realmente galán, cerró sus ojos, dormitando e ignorando al humano. Ryoma arrugó las cejas en molestia.

-Hoy hasta el gato me ignora-. Suspiró.

Definitivamente, no había sido muy buen día. Momoshiro le había atrivillado a preguntas que ni comprendía la lógica de comida preferida, una clienta se había marchado sin pagar, otra, le había tirado el café ardiendo en sus partes, otra más, le había agarrado por completo su miembro mientras bailaba vestido de conejo, deseando no volver a ponerse nunca más ese traje, y la última, Osakada Tomoka, le había metido el dinero por el ojo izquierdo.

No, definitivamente no era un buen día.

-¡Ryoma!¡La cena ya está lista!

-Ni que estuvieramos casados-. Gruñó alzándose.

Caminó bostezando hasta el salón, deteniéndose asombraso. ¿Estaba alucinando?

-¿Qué demonios es toda esta comida?-Exclamó. Se veía realmente deliciosa.

-Ann me chibó unas cuantas recetas que te gustaban y logré cocinarlas.

-Así que por eso preguntaba Momo...-. Murmuró sentándose en la mesa-. Están compinchados...

-Espero te gusten.

Lentamente, y atormentando los nervios de la cocinera, cogió un poco de cada uno de los platos, obligándose a sentir deseos de repetir lo mismo. Realmente estaba delicioso. Pero no se lo diría.

-Mada mada dane-. Dijo finalmente.

Cuando estaba apunto de llevar otro trozo de comida hasta la boca, algo le golpeó la mano, obligando que los palillos cayeran en el plato, salpicándole de salsa. La miró incrédulo y enfadado, pero una sonrisa salió disparada, al verse la cara totalmente llena de salsa de la joven. No solo había recibido él. Pero no tardaría en quedar igual, puesto que la joven se rebotó, lanzando migas de pan sobre la cabeza masculina, seguida de salsa agridulce. En menos de un momento, comenzó una batalla de comida que avergonzaría hasta los niños más pequeños.

Finalmente, agotados, cayeron sobre el sofá, quedando sumidos en un lijero sueño mutuo. Quizás, y solo quizás, no era tan malo que se mudara por un tiempo a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ann corrió hasta la puerta, dándose presumidamente los últimos retoques al escotado vestido azulado. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo su mano.

-Por favor, caballero, lléveme hasta el cielo.

-Esto... Tachibana-San... ¿Al cielo se llega en metro?

Ann abrió los ojos incrédula, cubriéndose con las cortinas de la ventana cercana y mirando asombrada al muchacho frente a ella.

-¡Tu!

Continuará.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Siento mucho no mriar las faltas, pero como no me va, no quiero tocarlo mucho.

Espero que algo se entienda u.ú.

¡Please alégrenme con sus rw!

¡Muchas gracias por los anteriores!

Me alegra mucho que les hiciera pensar n.n.

Besitos.

Chia,


	5. El ataque de la jefa

**Wolas! Aquí trayendo capi nuevo 3. Aunque estoy muy triste TOT. Solo tres personas me dejaron sus magníficos rw T.TEn fin, al capi:**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5:_** El ataque de la jefa...

Bostezó, sintiendo el aroma a café por cada rincón de la casa. Caminó descalzo, sintiendo como Karupin enredaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Si no estuviera aconstumbrado al minino, hacia menos de segundos que estaría en el suelo de bruzes. Sintió los sonidos entonados por una dulce voz y regresó a la realidad. Sakuno Ryuzaki, su jefa, caminaba en un fino camisón de tela casi transparente, por toda la cocina.

-¿Ya has despertado?- Preguntó mirándole.

-Creo que no... Digo, sí-. Tartamudeó volviendo en sí-. ¿Qué haces?

-El desayuno.

Se sentó, dispuesto a deborar parte de toda la comida hecha por la chica y tardó verdaderamente poco en volver a sentir deseos de alagarla. Realmente cocinaba bien. Miró el reloj sobre una mesa suplente y frunció las cejas, alzándose y dejando la tostada sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ella confusa.

-Ducha-. Señaló-. Si llego tarde, fijo que me despiden.

Sakuno sonrió. Desde luego, no tenía en mente dejar de comportarse como siempre, tan solo porque su jefa se encontrara en su casa. Aunque estaba claro que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de las estanterias en las cuales tenía colocada perfume para hombre, había sido usurpada por diminutos botecitos de colonia femenina, y tenía que reconocerlo, olían demasiado bien. Por otra parte, el jabón también era diferente, dos cepillos de dientes descansaban dentro de un vaso cristalino.

-Demonios-. Maldijo rascándose la cabeza-. Esto es de locos...

Hasta ahora, muchas de las mujeres con las que se había acostado, habían amanecido al día siguiente, lavado su ropa y secado, pero jamás habían hallanado tanto. Cuando Momoshiro se enteró de aquello, declaró que había perdido. Posiblemente. Las mujeres y sus hallanamientos de morada.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, caminó hasta la salida, dispuesto a trabajar, o al menos, intentarlo. De repente, ambos móviles sonaron. Los dueños se miraron entre ellos, confusos. Descolgó, saliendo a la entrada, dejando privacidad a la castaña.

-¿Sí?

-¡Tio, tienes que venir al trabajo, pero ya!

-Ya estoy saliendo-. Informó en un bostezo-. No me des caña.

-Ryoma-. Llamó Momoshiro através de la linea-. Esta vez, no te lo digo en coña. Creo que tienes algo que ver...

Colgó. Si esta vez era otra de las bromas de el ojos lilas, se iba a enterar después. Apenas llegó el ascensor, una figura femenina jadeó a su lado, aferrando su brazo con fuerza.

-¡Ryoma!- Exclamó Sakuno-. Por favor, llévame contigo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tenemos que llegar al local cuanto antes!

-¿Tu también¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-¡Algo malo!

Arrastrado por la chica, se vió subido en su coche, conduciendo hasta el lugar. Nada más llegar, se esperaba que todo estuviera derrumbado, la policía o algo peor, sin embargo, nada de eso. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una figura bailando sobre una de las mesas, expulsando al género masculino de el bar.

-¡Abajo!- Ordenó secamente Sakuno-. ¡Maldita sea, Kintaro!

-¡Sakuuuu!

Un joven pelirojo, alto, de ojos grisaceos, brillantes, una sonrisa amplia. Portaba un traje de ejecutivo grisaceo y se podría jurar que era de dias. Sakuno permitió que la abrazara, casi cayéndose al suelo de golpe. Lo aferró de el brazo, haciendo una reverencia ante los clientes y arrastrándolo hasta uno de los departamentos, inetando controlarlo, sin embargo, parecía tan imposible, hasta que un cubo de agua fria cayó sobre el personaje. Se volvió hacia Ryoma, molesta.

-Gracias, Echizen, por mojarme a mi también-. Protestó.

-Estaba en la trayectoria, señora-. Se excusó el moreno.

-¡Lo siento Sakuno!- Exclamó Ann apareciendo junto a Momoshiro-. ¡No me acordaba que Kintaro no puede beber!

-¡Por dios, Ann!-Exclamó Sakuno exhasperada.

-Madre mia-. Murmuró Kintaro señalando a Momoshiro hipando-. Te ha crecido demasiada barba, hip, Ann... tendrías que depilarte, hip, con una segadora, hip.

Sakuno golpeó sus caderas mirando a Ann de forma molesta.

-¿¡Lo ves!?-. Exclamó señalándole-. ¡Dice cosas incoherentes cuando está borracho¡Ha saber por qué ha venido a japón!

-Yo lo sé-. Afirmó Ann frotándose las manos-. Anoche él vino a mi casa. Fue a buscarte, pero al parecer no estabas.

Sakuno se sintió observada por los ojos azules de su amiga. Sabía que estaba en casa de Echizen, pero no que vivía allí. El peliverde tosió.

-Ni volveré-. Dijo finalmente-. ¿Y bien? Continua-. Apremió a su amiga.

-Pues me dijo que tu padre lo enviaba...

-¿Mi... padre?-. Preguntó asustada-. ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡No lo sé!- Exclamó Ann-. Estoy tan sorprendida como tu! Kintaro siempre ha sido el favorito de ese hombre y... que haya venido...

Todos dirijieron la mirada hasta el pelirojo, que finalmente, había terminado por quedarse dormido sobre uno de los sofares, con el culo en pompa y con la cabeza escondida entre los cojines. Se golpeó la frente ante el ridículo de esa postura y se acercó hasta el chico, señalando a Ryoma.

-Ayúdame, por favor-. Rogó-. Lo llevaremos a mi casa.

Obediente, recogió al muchacho y entre los dos, lo subieron hasta su coche. Sakuno ocupó la parte trasera de el automóvil, mientras que Ryoma manejaba en silencio. Tan solo los ligeros ronquidos rompían el silencio. Hasta que finalmente se quejó.

-Te recuerdo que soy camarero y bailarín. Un gigoló demandado, no tu chofer.

-Lo sé-. Suspiró-. Pero eres el único en quien puedo confiar-. Murmuró llevando una mano hasta su boca- .Él seguramente querrá acercarse a mi, si ha enviado a Kintaro...

No dijo nada. No podía. Seguramente, habría terminado maldiciendo a toda aquella estúpida familia y a aquel pelirojo tan afectuoso con la castaña. ¿Quién demonios era y qué tenía que ver con ella? Seguramente, si no hubiera seleccionado para acompañarla, ahora mismo estaría comiéndose las uñas. No se quedaba tranquilo y no comprendía la razón.

Detuvo el coche ante aquella cerrada casona, maldiciendo interiormente de nuevo a aquellas personas adineradas y que se creían los reyes de el mundo. Agradecía que su apartamente estuviera oculto de las miradas de ricos o ricas, puesto que aunque interiormente podría resultar un espectaculo, no era comparado con los millones de terrenos de jardín, casas de tres pisos e incluso cuatro.

Abrió la puerta de el acompañante, recogiendo el cuerpo de el pelirojo. ¡Demonios! Era más alto que él y pesado, aunque podría de sobras con aquel cuerpo inerte. Sakuno echó el asiento hacia alante, saliendo tras él y cerrando el vehículo. Caminó a prisa hasta llegar a la puerta, desconectar la alarma e indicarle una pequeña habitación. Ryoma frunció las cejas. ¿Acaso él no había sido arrastrado hasta el dormitorio de la chica¿Por qué el pelirojo terminaba en una habitación, claramente, de invitados?

-Aparta-. Ordenó friamente la chica.

Dejó paso al cuerpo femenino, observando todo desde lejos, apoyado en el quício de la puerta y cruzado de brazos y pies. Sakuno saltó sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo masculino. Arrugó las cejas. ¿Qué demonios pensaba esa mujer? Observó como comenzó a sacar la casaka, seguida de la camisa, arrodillada y dejando una vista no muy poco sexy de ella desde su posición. Si aquello fuera una orgía, estaba seguro de que la chica estaba incitándolo a que la penetrara desde atrás. Volteó la cabeza, viéndola ahora arrodilla en el lado derecho de el cuerpo de el pelirojo, descendiendo los pantalones, seguidos de los calcetines. La chica ladeó la cabeza, apretando los labios con fuerza y claramente, aguantando una arcada.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a la bañera-. Ordenó frotándose la boca-. Venga.

De nuevo obediente. Alzó el cuerpo desnudo sin ningún cuidado. Tal y como la joven había ordenado, dejó aquel cuerpo sobre el frio azulejo, tendido en el suelo. Sakuno lo apartó abriendo la llave de el grifo, por el cual, no tardó en salir agua helada. Mojó el desnudo cuerpo con frenesí e incluso cuando el joven despertó, escupiendo agua, continuó mojándole la cara.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacías bebiendo!?-Exclamó molesta-. ¡Sabes que no puedes hacerlo!

-¡Lo siento, Saku!- Se disculpó el chico.

-Yo de ti pararía, lo vas a matar por congelación-. Aconsejó el peliverde-. No creo que te convenga.

Sakuno cerró el grifo, mientras que Kintaro trepaba por la ducha, alcanzando una toalla y reliándosela, intentando encontrar algo de calor. Sakuno jadeó, apartándose el cabello de el rostro, señalándole.

-Te envia él¿verdad?-. Preguntó apunto de chillar-. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE AHORA!?¿¡Mi vida!?

-Saku, escúchame antes de enfurecerte más...

-¿¡Qué te escuche¿¡Para qué¡Siempre fue inútil hablar con vosotros¡Todos le creísteis a él¡Siempre! Me disteis la espalda... ¡Me insultásteis por todo!

-Sakuno-. Repitió paciente el pelirojo-. Yo no...

-¡Tu también!

El aire comenzó a faltar en su cuerpo, aferrándose a la ropa de Ryoma, con fuerza, sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban. El peliverde se vió obligado a alzarla en brazos, guiándola hasta la cama cercana y posándola sobre esta. La arropó, recogiendo el traje esparcido por toda la habitación, regresando hasta el baño, donde se lo lanzó a su dueño. Kintaro miró atentamente.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó interesado.

-Echizen.

-¿Koshimae? Soy Kintaro Tooyama.

-¿Quién demonios es Koshimae?-. Preguntó el chico en un murmullo-. Da igual¿qué eres de ella?

-Mi primo-. Respondió Sakuno desde la habitación-. El hijo pequeño de mi tia paterna.

Miró atentamente al chico, que comenzaba a vestirse, temblando de frio. Ahora podía comprender el nerviosismo, las palabras de amargura de la chica. Ese chico pertenecía a la rama familiar de su padre, su estúpido y asqueroso violador. En esos momentos, también comprendió la razón de que Sakuno le eligiera a él como acompañante. Si aquel chico intentaba hacer algo, Ann no podría detenerle y las confianzas con Momoshiro eran las justas de empleado y jefa. Regresó hasta la habitación, sentándose en una de las blancas sillas, cubiertas con una tela grisacea en conjunto a lo demás.

-Sakuno, de verdad que tendrías que escucharme-. Murmuró el chico apareciendo de nuevo-. Yo no soy muy serio, ni respetado en la familia. Mi afición al tenis, en lugar de a la política o cualquier otra cosa no ayuda mucho, además de ser...

-Si ya-. Afirmó Sakuno alzándose-. Pero tu no acusaste "falsamente" a tu padre de violamiento. ¿Qué quiere que me digas?

-Esto-. Dijo el chico sacando un pequeño paquete de el bolsillo de la casaka-. Ten.

Sakuno tomó el paquete con temor, abriéndolo lentamente. Kintaro se movió sus pies, nerviosos, mientras que la chica leía aquella carta, la cual terminó arrugando entre sus manos, recogiendo el pequeño porta joyas y lanzándolo contra un espejo cercano. Kintaro recogió el objeto lentamente, mientras que Ryoma miró atentamente al chica.

-Sakuno...

-¡NO LO QUIERO!-. Gritó-. ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE ÉL!

- Pero si llevas sus genes, Sakuno-. Protestó inocentemente el chico.

Sakuno le miró incrédula, abriéndo la boca dejando escapar un gemido de frustación. Se alzó, corriendo hasta el baño y trasteando en el romi. Finalmente, apareció. Ryoma abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡SI QUIERE SU MALDITA SANGRE, QUE SE LA QUEDE!-.Gritó mostrando una cuchilla, guiándola hasta su cuello-. ¡YO NO LA QUIERO!

-¡Sakuno!-. Exclamaron ambos chicos.

Kintaro fue el más rápido, sin embargo, su fuerza lo único que provocó fue que ambos rebalaran con el agua, golpeándose ambas cabeza. Ryoma golpeó su frente, negando con la cabeza.

-Realmente nací con mala estrella.

-.-.-.-.-.

La enfermera pasó por tercera vez, solo que esta, se acercó a él. Se posicionó ante el peliverde, mirándolo de forma descarada y comprendió. Todavía llevaba el uniforme y en el se mostraba la insinia de el bar, conocido mayormente por mujeres. Sonrió, buscando dentro de sus pantalones y mostrándole un tarjeta, anteriormente entregada por Sakuno. Hacer propaganda venía bien.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Preguntó despertando a la mujer.

-¡Oh, sí, perdone!- Exclamó-. ¿Es usted familiar de estas dos personas?

-No-. Negó-. Simplemente estaba presente cuando sucedió. Por parte de el pelirojo no sé, señorita, pero Sakuno está sola... Su familia...

-Ya he notado síntomas en su escaner-. Murmuró una voz tras ellos-. Mi nombre es Atobe Keigo, soy el médico que ha atendido a sus amigos.

Extrecharon sus manos como saludo y la enfermera desapareció tras una simple mirada por el atractivo médico. Guió a Ryoma hasta la habitación donde descansaban los dos jóvenes y acarició sus sienes.

-La chica ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Las personas que han sufrido alguna experiencia traumática de jóvenes suelen tender a tenerlos frecuentemente.

-Intentó suicidarse-. Explicó simplemente. No pensaba contar nada. Era Sakuno quien debía-. ¿Es peligroso?

-Por supuesto que lo es-. Afirmó Atobe asombrado-. Si ninguno de ustedes hubiera estado ahí, la chiquilla se habría muerto. ¿Qué quería cortar?

-Su cuello...

-¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó molesto el hombre-. ¿Y todavía duda?

Guardó silencio. Definitivamente aquel señor había desdoblado su interés hacia donde no iba.

-La hemos chequeado, simplemente sus constantes cerebrales son las que más nos preocupa. El chico está perfectamente, parece que tiene la cabeza bien dura-. Se burló-. ¿A que sí, Kabaji?

-Usu.

Ryoma miró tras la espalda de el médico, bastante alto comparado con él. De la nada, salió otro gigante, parecido a un gran gorila domado.

"Rey de los monos"-. Pensó.

-En fin, unos dias en observación la chica y el chico, cuando se despierte que se valla-. Sentenció-. Nada más. ¡Oh, bueno, sí!-. Recordó-. Ella tendría que ponerse bajo las manos de un spicólogo. Conozco uno muy bueno si su novio desea interesarse por ello.

Ryoma, que miraba la habitación, regresó su ver hasta el pelo morado, que sonreía, cínicamente al ser ignorado. Negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy su pareja sentimental-. Dijo.

Atobe le miró de arriba abajo,escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata blanquecina. Frunció las cejas al verse observado. ¿Es que acaso no le creía? No eran nada. En todo caso, simples compañeros de piso y...

-Es mi jefa-. Explicó finalmente.

-Demasiado joven para que sea tu jefa-. Replicó el mayor.

-Eso mismo digo yo.

-En todo caso, tan solo queda esperar a que despierte. La enfermera la tratará, así que no se preocupe.

Keigo seguramente esperaría algún "gracias" ó "muy amable", pero este jamás llegaría. Se adentró en la habitación, revisando con la mirada ambos cuerpos, tendidos sobre la cama y tan solo cubiertos por unas sábanas blancas, con la seña de el hospital. Caminó hasta el balcón, cerrando tras él. Sacó su movil y rápidamente el tono llegó tras marcar.

-Momo-. Dijo nada más sentir que descolgaban.

-Soy Ann-. Respondió la joven.

-¿Me equivoqué de núme...?

-No, es que lo tengo yo el móvil. ¿Ocurre algo, Ryoma?

-Sakuno está en el hospital con Kintaro.

-¿¡Quééééé!?

Podría jurar que necesitaría un buen oido nuevo. Seguramente, sus tímpanos fueron de entierro. Colgó el teléfono al no sentir ninguna señal para buscar entre su bolsilo, sacando la carta arrugada.

_"Querida hija mia:_

_Seguramente, nada más leer esto, te enfadarás, gritarás y demás. Si es que te conozco demasiado bien. Sé de tus andanzas por tal de vengarte por algo que no hize. Sakuno, necesitas ayuda spicológica, hija mia. Yo no te toqué. Deberías de escucharme hasta el final. Simplemente, te dí un beso en la boca, como mi madre hacia conmigo. ¿Por qué dices que te hize tanto? Por favor, incluso alejastes a tu madre de mi... Recapacita, por favor. _

_Pd: Dentro de nada, asegúrate de estar lista para tu boda"._

Arrugó las cejas. Era imposible. O bien el padre mentía, o bien, la hija. Suspiró, volviéndose lentamente hacia la habitación, deteniéndose preocupado.Un hombre estaba situado entre ambas camas, cruzado de brazos y mirando alternativamente a ambos. Entró, encontrándose con unos ojos rojizos,entristecidos, pero duros y cabellos cobrizos. Finalmente entró.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó. Trabajar con clientes había servido de mucho.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

-Soy Kureno Ryuzaki, el padre de Kintaro... O mejor dicho, el hombre que adoptó al chico. ¿Usted?

-Ryoma Echizen-. Respondió finalmente.

Kintaro se movió sobre la cama, entre abriendo los ojos. De golpe, se sentó sobre el mueble, mirando todo a su al rededor.

-¡Hijo!- Exclamó el hombre abrazándolo-. Finalmente despiertas.

-¿Tio?¿Qué haces en japón?

-¿Tio?-Preguntó Echizen alzando una ceja, ganándose las miradas de ambos. Kintaro frunció los labios.

-Es el padre de Sakuno...

-Y te ha seguido hasta aquí para encontrarla-. Terminó Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi hija tiene problemas mentales desde que era pequeña, quiero llevármela de nuevo hasta mi casa-. Explicó el hombre.

-Ya¿Para volver a violarla?

-¡Oh!-. Exclamó ofendido el señor Ryuzaki-. Usted también ha sido engañado por su belleza y mentira. No la toqué. Los médicos verificaron mi cuartada o como se diga eso, además, usted no pertenece a la familia, no interrumpa nuestro encuentro.

Ryoma pestañeó sorprendido. Tenía razón. No era nada de la chica. ¿Por qué entrometerse? Se acercó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir, sin embargo, el control de constantes vitales comenzó a pitar de sobremanera, alertando a medio hospital. Se volvió, encontrándose al señor Ryuzaki cerca de la chica, susurrándole algo en el oido y cuando las enfermeras aparecieron, huyó.

-Cabrón...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues aún triste, colgé el capi.

Espero que me dejen sus rw TOT.

Please.

Nos vemos en el próximo n.n.

Chia.


	6. el amor no tiene razón

_**¡Hola! Aún me estoy recuperando¬¬. Solo me dejaron dos post. En fin. Si veo que este capítulo tampoco me dejan sus rw, lo borraré. No quiero molestarles con algo que no les guste...**_

* * *

**Capitulo6:** El amor no tiene razon. 

_Mierda, mierda y mierda_

Dejó la copa con wiski sobre la mesa y se volvió, al momento en que sintió una de las miradas de reproche por parte de Momoshiro. Se acercó hasta él, cansado. Era la quinta de esa mañana. Las miradas le cansaban.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó tosco.

-Ryoma, le has puesto la copa de Wiski a una niña de doce años, el plato de sopa a alguien que había pedido pescado y una flan en la cabeza a un hombre...-. Suspiró el ojos lilas-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Suspiró, frotó sus cabellos. Desde luego, no podía estar tranquilo. Miró el reloj sobre la barra y frunció las cejas. Quince minutos para terminar el turno y un nudo en el estómago.

-Ann está con ella-. Volvió a suspirar el mayor-. No te preocupes tanto.

-No me preocupo-. Mintió mirándole seriamente.

-Ya, seguro-. Dijo sarcástico el moreno-. Ryoma Echizen jamás mostrará algo que no sea una sonrisa de superioridad a los demás. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida-. Añadió-. Está preocupado por una persona que no es él. Dime¿qué te ha dado la jefa?

-¿Un sueldo?-. Preguntó haciéndose el tonto-. Tengo mesas que atender.

Desde luego, Momoshiro no estaba tan desencaminado. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él¿Desde cuando actuaba así? No lo comprendía. Pero se había vuelto pura monotomía.

-¡Koshimae!

Se escarrufó. Aquella voz gritona pertenecía al personaje que desde que llegó, no dejaba de nombrarle de forma diferente, muy seguro de que ese era su nomobre, y aparecía siempre dispuesto a que le llevara al hospital.

_Kuso... no soy el taxista de nadie_

-¿Ya terminaste?-. Preguntó el pelirojo dando vueltas a su al rededor.

-No-. Negó empujándolo sin cuidado de la frente-. Molestas.

-¡Venga, sal ya¡No se lo diré a Sakuno!-. Protestó Kintaro con voz infantil.

-Pero mi sueldo sí.

Entonces sí accedió el visitante a permitirle terminar su trabajo. Hacía ya una semana que estaba en esa situación. Aquel viejo imbécil le había tomado el pelo. Esos movimientos, haberse ido tan deprisa, tan solo lo culpaban. ¡Se había burlado de él para acercarse a Sakuno! Y lo peor de todo... había sido el caos que había creado en la chica, la cual, debido al shock, no había despertado aún. Desde ese día, iba a verla.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde...

**Flas back.**

Atobe Keigo lo arrastró al exterior junto al pelirojo, que no hacía más que gritar y molestar a las enfermeras. Se soltó de el agarre, mirando al médico molesto.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-. Preguntó Atobe molesto-. Estaba estable y de repente a caido en un shock total.

-Su padre estuvo aquí-. Respondió Kintaro rascándose la rojiza cabeza-. Seguro que algo pasó... Tan solo le susurró en el oido.

-¿Qué?-. Interrogó el pelilila molesto-. ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?

-¡No lo escuché!-. Exclamó por igual el atormentado visitante-. Yo... realmente no sabía que mi prima... estaría tan molesta con mi tio...

Atobe bufó, sentándose sobre la silla más cercana y mirándoles de arriba a abajo.

-Cuénteme la situación.

Sus orbes doradas declinaron la respuesta, sin embargo, Kintaro comenzó a relatar su propia versión, o al menos, todo lo que él había logrado escuchar de su prima.

-Al parecer, cuando era más joven, Sakuno dijo que mi tio había intentando abusar de ella sexualmente. Sin embargo, en el juicio, nadie creyó ese hecho y por ello, el resultado fue favorable para mi tio. La madre de Sakuno se marchó con ella, puesto... que al parecer mi tio la maltrataba o algo... Sakuno está obsesionada con que le hizo algo...

-Suficiente-. Cortó Atobe alzándose-. No quiero saber nada más. Me parece inapropiado por vuestra parte, sabiendo la delicadeza de la mente de esa joven y que permitiérais que ese hombre se acercara.

-¡Pero es que nada es cierto!-. Defendió firmemente Kintaro-. ¡Mi tio no la tocó¡Los médicos lo catalogaron!

-Los compraron-. Interrumpió mirando seriamente al pelirojo-. Existen médicos así.

-Yo no soy uno de ellos, pero-. Interfirió altanero el mayor-. Soy un médico respetable¿a que sí, Kabaji?

-Usu.

Suspiró. El médico, su gorila y el pelirojo. Todos estaban completamente locos. ¿¡Es que no se daban cuenta de la situación!?

-Esto... doctor-. Llamó Kintaro algo avergonzado-. ¿No se puede saber si Sakuno realmente sufrió esa agresión?

-¿Ahora?-. Preguntó desconcertado el médico-. Lo siento, pero sería imposible. Verás... tu prima puede haber mantenido relaciones con cualquier otro hombre durante estos años. Esta, sería la mejor escusa. No sé si me comprende.

-Sí... no serviría de nada ya...

-Doctor-. Llamó cansado Echizen-. Creo que ahora importa más el momento.

-Oh, sí. Tiene razón-. Recordó Keigo-. Veamos... tendré que tenerla en observación hasta que despierte y sin duda alguna, la quiero con un spicólogo cuando esto suceda.

-¿Y si ella no quiere?-. Preguntó con miedo Tooyama.

-Entonces, que dios os ampare soportándola.

-¿Y quien demonios es Dios?-. Protestó el peliverde en un gruñido.

Ambos hombres lo miraron extrañados. Se acercó hasta la habitación, quedándose en el marco. Era culpa suya. Si no se hubiera fiado. ¡Era claro que ese hombre perturvaba la mente de la joven¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan necio!? Desde luego, no volvería a pasar. Estaba cansado. Alejarse sería lo mejor.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Vale, sí. Había dicho que no iría¿Verdad¿¡Entonces que hacía aparcando frente a la entrada de el hospital¿¡Por qué caminaba por la rampa y se adentraba en aquel edificio con olor a desinfectante!? No lo entendía.

Kintaro siempre terminaba guiándole hasta el lugar, acoplándose en su coche y hablando de tonterías. ¿Por qué el chico estaba tan enviciado con el manga¡Era puro dolor de cabeza! Al menos, tenía conversación de tenis y ahí sí se podía decir que hablaba con él. También le gustaba el deporte.

Caminó en silencio por los largos pasillos, dejando que su acompañante saliera corriendo, armando algo de barullo, pero¿qué más daba? No era su responsabilidad. Finalmente llegó a la habitación correcta. Encontrándose con un Kintaro pálido, aferrado al borde la puerta. Le miró, ladeando la cabeza y pasó a su lado, empujándole.

-Hola.

Se volvió, buscando los ojos de su acompañante, igual de sorprendidos.

-Sakuno-. Murmuró Kintaro acercándose hasta ella lentamente-. ¿Estás... bien?

-Um... Descontando que tenga los músculos entumecidos y tenga que ir por una temporada en silla de ruedas, sí-. Bromeó la joven-. ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Estuviste en shock-. Explicó Kintaro desconcertado-. Sakuno...

-Eso no fue nada, Kintaro-. Sonrió la castaña-. Ah, sí, señor Echizen.

El ojos dorados la miró alzando una ceja. ¿Señor Echizen¿De qué iba? Arrugó las cejas en molestía, acercándose hasta ellos. Ryuzaki le miró atentamente, con seriedad. Sin mirar, rodó su mano hasta la de su acompañante, aferrándola.

-Tengo algo que comunicarle-. Comenzó-. Quisiera que lo comunicara en mi local. Me ausentaré por un tiempo, ya que tengo que comenzar los preparativos para mi boda.

-¿Su boda?-. Interrogó atragantándose-. ¿De quién?

-Mia y de Kintaro. Nuestros padres han decidido unirnos en matrimonio. Disculpa las molestias dadas por mi parte y mi futuro marido.

El silencio fue lo único que reinó en esos momentos. Kintaro la miró confuso, pero sonrió, alabando que tomara esa reacción. Ahora comprendía. La carta. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cinturón, sacando de el bolsillo cercano aquella arrugada notificación y entregándosela a la chica.

-Enviaré un coche a recoger mis cosas-. Sentenció la chica-. Así no te molestarán cuando vayan...

-No será necesario-. Interrumpió seco-. Que sean felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tres días después. Universidad X._

-¡Venga, Ryoma¡No seas así!

Bufó. Sentía el peso de aquella joven en su brazo, mientras caminaban por los frondosos jardines de la universidad. Desde luego, tener que ir a hacer los examenes finales era cansado. Pero valía la pena. Tendría el día libre y tras terminarlos, podría regresar a su casa y dormir hasta la noche.

-¿Y bien?-. Repitió la voz femina.

-Está bien-. Aceptó-. Vamos.

-¡Pero se amable!-Advirtió temerosa.

Sonrió, ladeándose un poco hacia aquella joven de ver verdoso y cabellos negros extralargos. Tomó el mentón blanquecino, acercándola hasta él. Lo suficiente como para que sus labios casi se rozasen y con una sonrisa de superiorida, expresó:

-Yo siempre soy amable.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos y él simplemente se apartó, buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves de el coche. Maldecía tener que ser un galán para poder desfogarse sexualmente y por primera vez en tres días, se había vuelto a centrar en encontrar mujeres vírgenes. Aunque, contando con Ann, ya lo había roto. Pero seguía con aquel firme pensamiento.

Monótomo. Se podría llamar así. Sin embargo, aquel día no lo era. Se había olvidado por completo que las cosas de Sakuno todavía seguían en su apartamento, razón por lo cual, la joven acompañante le miró dudosa.

-¿Acaso quieres ponerle los cuernos a tu novia?

-No tengo-. Sentenció-. Si no quieres hacerlo, vete.

-No seas así-. Gruñó la joven melosa-. ¿Por qué no me dices que son de tu hermana?

Pestañeó. ¿Hermana? Bueno, tenía un hermano bastante raro, pero si le escuchaba llamarle "nenaza", seguro que estaría ahí mismo gritando. Sonrió sastifecho.

-Sí, son de mi _hermana._

Pequeña venganza por sus torturas infatiles. Algún día le devolvería todas sus jugadas a Ryoga Echizen, su hermano mayor. Pero no tuvo más tiempo en pensar en él. Entre besos y tocamientos, terminó yaciendo con aquella joven.

_Otra más..._

_Una virgen menos..._

Miró el cuerpo bajo las sábanas y sonrió asqueado. Se odiaba a sí mismo siempre, después de aquella tarea. Sin embargo, al sensación de haber descargado su necesidad, era demasiado placentera como para arrepentirse de mucho más.

Volvió sus ojos hasta el reloj de la mesilla, que marcaba las diez y media de la noche. No tenía ganas de cenar, quería ducharse y dormir. Sin embargo, había tenido demasiada duración aquella sesión torpe de sexo por parte de la chiquilla. Tan solo tendría tiempo para una ducha rápida, despertarla, llevarla de regreso a su casa y si te he visto, ni me acuerdo. Así pues, comenzó su tarea.

Cuando finalmente llegó al bar, Momoshiro lo abordó.

-Creo que deberías de ir por otro lado-. Avisó.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó molesto.

-Sé que estás enamorado de la jefa y...

-¿Quién está enamorado de esa fiera?-. Interrogó irónico. Lo apartó adentrándose-. Suéltame, Momo-. Gruñó.

Liberándose de el agarre de el chico, se adentró. Desde que Sakuno se marchara y él mismo diera la noticia de su boda, todas las miradas comenzaron a caer sobre él. Al parecer se pensaban que algo sentimental había comenzado entre ellos, pero no fue así. No sentía nada por aquella mal hablada mujer, de armas tomar y cuerpo espléndido. Había aprendido a no querer ver en sus ojos lo que ocultaba, lo que necesitaba. Ahora, ella tenía otro hombro donde apoyarse y que no hubiera ido a buscar sus cosas, tan solo significaba que estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

-¡Koshimae!

Maldijo. Odiaba que le llamaran así y solo existía una persona que lo haría. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con quien sabía.

-Tooyama-. Susurró para sí mismo.

-¡Al fin llegas¡Toma!

Alargó la mano por el tiró de el pelirojo, recogiendo en esta un sobre blanco con letras en relieve.

-Es la invitación para nuestra boda. Sakuno quería que te la entregara-. Rozó sus pelirojos cabellos con precisión.

-Demasiado rápido-. Murmuró Momoshiro. Él afirmó.

-Quiere casarse cuanto antes-. Explicó Kintaro-. Al parecer... algo ha pasado y no sé que es... De todas formas, espero que Koshimae venga a vernos-. Sonrió ampliamente, palmeando el hombro de el peliverde-. Ahora tengo que irme. ¡Adios!

Momoshiro observó junto a él como el muchacho se marchaba, sonriente y corriendo. El ojos lilas desvió la mirada hacia él, interrogante.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó suspirando.

-¿Irás?

-Que remedio.

Definitivamente, aquel día no tendría que haberse levantando.

_Dos semanas después..._

Odiaba ponerse trajes. Especialmente, para celebraciones que le aburrían. ¿Una boda un acto precioso en el que todos terminaban llorando¡Ni hablar¡Era una tortura! No solo era el traje, las personas a su lado, o sudaban, o murmuraban criticando a los novios o a los padres de estos, y por supuesto, esta boda traía cola. La novia, denunció a su padre por violación y el novio, no pertenecía realmente a la rama Ryuzaki, si no que había sido adoptado. Definitivamente, era la comidilla central de el día, y, posiblemente, semanas.

Fue pesado y largo. Por suerte, logró escaparse de los demás, adentrándose en uno de los largos pasillos reservados para la boda. Se dejó descansar sobre una de las puertas más cercanas y entrecerró los ojos. Todos los invitados, seguramente, ya estarían deseando despedir a los novios y lanzarles algo más que arroz.

-¿Echizen?...

Volteó, con rostro aburrido. Sin darse cuenta, no había reconocido la voz. Sakuno permanecía a su lado, con la mano aferrada al picaporte de la puerta cercana, el velo en su mano izquierda y sus rojizos ojos asombrados.

-¿Quería algo?-. Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-...

Se volvió, con la idea de alejarse. Aquello era demasiado peligroso para los cotilleos. Sin embargo, iba a ser peor de lo que creía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vió arrastrado hasta el interior de la habitación, su espalda empotrada contra la puerta y sus brazos sujetos por las manos femeninas.

-¿Qué?-. Masculló confuso.

-¿¡Por qué has venido!?

-Tu me invitaste-. Respondió sin más.

-¡No era para que vinieras¿¡Es que no pillas nada!?

Parpadeó. No por necesidad, si no por confusión. ¿Acaso se había perdido algo? Tenía que reconocer que era demasiado despistado algunas veces y quizás, estaba olvidando alguna conversación pasada con la castaña. Se frotó las sienes mirándola intrigado.

-¿De qué me estás hablan...¿¡!?

No entendía nada, estaba completamente perdido, pero sí sentía. Sentía calor sobre sus labios, una extraña humedad intensificada que mostraba un beso torpe y miedoso. La apartó, mirándola furioso.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Besarte-. Respondió la jefa sonriente-. Algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues no debes de hacerlo. No es por nada, pero estás recien casada y ya le estás poniendo los cuernos.

-¡Oh, dios mio¡Eres la mar de espeso!-. Protestó la chica.

Sakuno suspiró, alejándose, dejando el velo sobre la cama y sentándose en este. La miró atentamente. Tenía que reconocer que la muchacha se veía preciosa con aquel vestido. Había visto muchas otras novias y pese a que todas se esforzaban por dar su mejor esfuerzo en aquel día, resultaban al final feas. Por supuesto¿quién se lo iba a decir? Sin embargo, podría jurar que su jefa no se encontraba en esa clase.

_"Sé que estás enamorado de la jefa y..."_

Ladeó la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para volver a recordar algo que se había empeñado en cerrar durante esa semana. Se había mentalizado para ir a una boda, no para pensar en cosas extrañas. ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella¡Ja¿¡Qué más quisiera ella!?

-¿Me estás escuchando?-. Gritó la joven molesta. Hinchó los mofletes y rozó su mejilla en nerviosismo. Sí, una manía que muchas veces se había dado cuenta que tenía la joven-. Te decía que ¿qué puedo hacer?

-¿De qué?

-¿¡De qué!?-. Repitió sarcástica-. Es mi noche de bodas...

-Pues felicidades-. Contestó seco. ¿Qué demonios quería de él?

Ryuzaki entre abrió la boca, molesta por el pasotismo de el chico. Sin embargo, alzó una ceja en confusión. No hacía más que frotar sus cabellos y moverse sobre sus pies, nervioso por algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó curiosa-. ¿Es que estás nervioso?

-Para nada-. De nuevo seco-. ¿Qué quieres que haga, jefa?

-Por lo menos darme algún consejo-. Declaró arrugando la rojiza boca-. Eres tan molesto...

-¿Perdona?-. Interrogó en burla-. Tu eres la molestia que ha estado siguiéndome, contándome cosas, que la apoyara y de repente, se larga a los brazos de otro tio-. La miró asombrado-. Kuso-. Maldijo-. Vete al cuerno.

_¿Qué pasa?..._

_¿Desde cuando hablo tanto?_

_¿Estaré...?_

_No... no puede ser..._

_Ella no..._

Se volvió, con urgencia. Quería irse, salir, pero algo lo retuvo. De nuevo, aquellas suaves manos. Su pecho casi rozó la puerta que quería abrir, sintiendo en su espalda la frente femenina descansar, el aliento golpear contra la chaqueta de su traje. Suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-. Preguntó con voz nerviosa. ¿Desde cuando se comportaba así?

-No te vayas... Escúchame hasta el final.

-...

-Yo... esta noche seguramente tendré que... ya sabes, con Kintaro...-. Tartamudeó con voz tremolosa-. Y... tengo miedo... ¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo que no quiero?

-Díselo y no te tocará-. Murmuró apresando el aire en sus puños.

-Kintaro... está esperando con ansias esta noche, R... Ryoma...

-Y... ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

-Que seas antes que él.

-¿Perdón?-. Exclamó alarmado.

Las manos femeninas le obligaron a volverse, encontrándose con los rojizos ojos perlados en lágrimas.

-Sé que eres un gigolo que trabaja para mi, que tan solo te acuestas con mujeres vírgenes. También soy consciente de que yo no cumplo ninguno de esos riquisitos... Pero sí estoy segura de algo... Seguro que soy la única mujer que no ha sido indiferente en tu vida.

_Tocado..._

-Y.. estoy segura de que... tienes miedo de tocarme. Porque siempre has probado lo nuevo y nunca lo...-. Tragó, cerrándo los ojos con fuerza-... probado.

_... y hundido._

Rió por dentro. Frotó sus sienes una vez más. Sentía como la jaqueca crecía en su cabeza y no lograba ni controlar la razón.

_"El amor no tiene razón"._

_"La razón es lo que menos tiene"._

-Entonces... ¿Qué se supone que tengo hacer?-. Preguntó más para sí mismo. Sin embargo, ella abrió la boca para responder, cortándola sonrió-. Desde luego... Igual cometo el error de mi vida. Eres mi jefa, maldita sea...-. La apartó levemente-. Además, yo te haré lo mismo que cualquier otro hombre... hasta lo que tu padre te hizo..

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-. Gritó aferrándose a él-. ¡Tan solo, tómame!

¿Continuará?

**Ustedes deciden...**

**¿Será el último capítulo?...**


	7. Cinco años de espera para amar

**¡¡Hi!!**

**Hola n.n**

**Bueno, llegé al último capítulo gracias a vosotros n.n Aquí se los dejo n.n.**

**Millones de gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus rw y ojalá que piensen un poco que existimos personas que han pasado por esto n.n**

**¡Nos vemos abajo:3

* * *

**

**Capítulo final:**

_Cinco años de espera para amar._

**"Te pagaré si es necesario..."**

**"Eres un gigoló¿no?"**

**"Pórtate como tal".**

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras pasaba sus largos y cuidados dedos por sus verdosos cabellos. La luna golpeaba en su espalda inclinada, mientras que miraba la pantalla de aquel ordenador sin ver nada. A oscuras, tan solo el brillo plateado de el astro inundaba la habitación. Se frotó los dorados ojos con sus dedos pulgares y negó con la cabeza en busca de aire fresco. Mas no fue suficiente.

Dejó que su cuerpo se recostara en el respaldo de la negra silla y entrecerró sus ojos al encontrar la mejor comodidad de esta en su cabeza. El ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad nocturna golpeó contra sus oidos y maldijo al tráfico que tantas veces había roto sus reuniones, sus horas de más de sueño y sus largas compras necesarias. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podía haber terminado siendo, eliguió esa?

Sí, una vez más se dejó arrastrar por Momoshiro.

_"¿Por qué no, Echizen? Con nuestra inteligencia podemos conseguirlo._

_El proyecto será bueno y tendremos todo lo que siempre deseamos._

_Con nuestros largos estudios podemos conseguirlo más que nadie._

_Trabajar en un bar como gigolos, nos ayudó a comprender a los clientes"._

¡Demonios! Si aquel día no hubiera tenido aquella terrible jaqueca tras la borrachera en la noche, seguro que no habría acpetado. Aunque claro, también necesitaba tener su mente enfrascada en otras cosas y de Ryoma Echizen, se esperaba que siempre tuviera la cabeza en una sola cosa, aunque pensara en mil y no la demostrara por fuera.

Pero tenía que reconocer que aquello lo hizo con otras ideas en mente.

Perezosamente llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde el movil sonaba con gran impertinencia en su muslo izquierdo. Lo sacó, llevándolo hasta su oido tras mirar el número oculto.

-Echizen-. Respondió.

-...

Otra llamada más. Desde hacia cinco años tan solo recibia llamadas silenciosas y después, la conversación se cortaba. No le interesaba saber quien era, tampoco dio ánimo a recibir más. Pero precisamente por ser tan codiciado, no podía negarse a responder. Y siempre eran a la misma hora.

Lanzó el aparato, que rodó por encima de la mesa caoba y chocó contra la torreta de el ordenador junto al ratón, el cual hizo conectarse la pantalla, que había quedado negra por completo. Frunció las cejas de nuevo, al ver aquel mensaje en la pantalla.

_Petición para: Marie Elishabett._

_Solicitud: Un varón. Joven. _

_Vestimenta eleguida: Policia._

_Sexo: Sí._

_Selección especial: Momoshiro Takeshi._

Suspiró de nuevo y arqueó su espalda con intenciones de recoger el movil. Quien hubiera cometido la falta de no borrar a Takeshi de las listas de _gigolos privados_, le iba a escuchar bien. Hacía medio año que Takeshi había optado por una vida más civilizada entre un despacho y dirigiendo las empresas con él, pero, también había dejado el baile en ese entonces, tras casarse con la atractiva y adinerada Ann Tachibana.

Sin embargo, él no. A sus veintiseis años y con su buena forma física, aún continuaba bailando. Y era solicitado. Alternaba ambos trabajos, de mesa y de acción. La única condición que había puesto para él, a la hora de acceder al precio de sexo, era que la mujer fuera virgen. Aún a sus años y continuaba con aquella firme decisión.

La empresa había sido creada justamente, gracias a la herencia de su padre. Y no es que este se hubiera muerto, no. Es que decidió marcharse a un asilo con jóvenes enfermeras y dejarle el dinero, a cambio de una simple paga para él y su madre. Momoshiro también aportó parte de el dinero ahorrado durante su trabajo en el bar, aunque no fue tanta cantidad. Por ello mismo, él tenía el mayor porcentaje de la empresa. Eso sí, ambos trabajaron por igual.

Ese día, había recibido aquel pedido, y ese maldito día, no podía concentrarse. Desvio la vista hasta la ventana, con el móvil firmemente agarrado en su mano y sus ojos quedaron prendados de el cartel robiñado y viejo de la cafetería de enfrente. Su cara no simbolizó nada, pero su corazón se oprimió al recordar. Antes había sido la cafetería más visitada, por hombres de día y por mujeres de noche. Él mismo trabajó en ella, hasta que de improvisto, anunciaron su cierre.

Tan solo unas pocas letras, dinero de más para acallarlos y un despido. Todo el equipo se vió en la calle y por suerte, él y Takeshi los acogieron hasta que decidieran marcharse. Sin embargo, muchos continuaron trabajando con ellos y aún hoy estaban ahí.

Kaoru Kaidoh se había casado con Tomoka. Tras un desliz de una noche, la joven quedó embarazada y para borrar los murmurllos, tuvo que cargar con ella. Sin embargo, al ser un matrimonio de convenencia, Kaoru continuó con su trabajo como gigoló y Tomoka, de vez en cuado se encontraba con el hombre que decía si amar, un joven secretario llamado Satoshi Horio.

Inui se convirtió en su contable personal y no cedió terreno ante las demás empresas que querían arrebatarles más de lo que debían, convirtiéndose en alguien realmente de fiar y jamás equivocado. Estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo, que pocas relaciones mantenía, aunque últimamente, se le habia visto tontear con su joven ayudante de dieciocho años. Sería el mayor escándalo de el siglo.

Aunque no menos que el de Fuji. Durante una de sus visitas rutinarias a casa, se lió con una joven adinerada, tal y como su trabajo demandó. Sin embargo, volvió a verla, asutándola. Se había enamorado de ella y poco a poco, intentó acercarse, lo peor de todo es que se había equivocado de hermana. Eran gemelas y con la que había trabajado no era la misma de la que se fue enamorando. Y pese a que continuaba trabajando como gigoló, se negó rotundamente a acceder a las peticiones sexuales con otras mujeres.

Por su parte, Kunimitsu Tezuka, continuó sus labores como gigoló y fue el más solicitado en tres años. Su máscara de seriedad fija parecía engatusar a las mujeres y todas deseaban romper su coraza. Más ninguna lo había conseguido aún hoy día.

Otro par de solterones y eficientes trabajadores, tanto por duo como separados, eran Oishi y Kikumaru Eiji. Estos, habían levantado turbios rumores de sexualidad contraria, pero no era cierto. Kikumaru justamente era conocido por sus muchos romances a corto plazo y el solterón de oro inalcanzable. Oishi, simplemente era demasaido vergonzoso como para pensar en una mujer más hallá de trabajo.

Y muchas más personas ejercían aquel gran ruedo e trabajo. Kawamura quedó como cocinero profesonial y era el encargado de hacer las comidas y cenas de los empleados, así como los desayunos tan necesarios. Mientras que muchos otros, tan solo ejercían de gigolos. Era difícil mantener algo así, puesto que muchas mujeres eran reacias a que las vieran entrar en esas grandes oficinas para pedir un boy de noche, o un amante nocturno. Por ello, Momoshiro pensó que lo mejor sería crear una web y el tema funcionó realmente bien. Las mujeres preferían la oscuridad, que el día.

Y no las culpaba. Todos tenían necesidades.

Volvió a poner su mirada en la pantalla y la regresó hasta su movil, tecleando una sola vez. El manos libres dejó escuchar el molesto tono de espera y casi gruñó cuando respondieron.

-No me fastidies que aún estás trabajando, Ryoma. Debes de comprarte una vida, pero ya.

-Calla-. Dijo en tono seco y autoritario-. Tienes un pedido por ti.

-¿Por mi? Sabes que ya no bailo.

-Sí-. Afirmó cabezeando-. Pero creo que esta mujer...

-¿Qué nombre?

-_Marie Elishabett_-. Respondió.

El sonido de un suspiro llegó através de la linea.

-Ann me matará-. Rezongó-. Pero no nos queda otra. Acepta.

-Viene con petición de sexo.

-No me jodas-. Exclamó molesto Takeshi-. ¿No se puede hacer nada?

-Eso hablaló con ella-. Huyó-. Aceptado.

Marie Elishabett era una de las embajadoras estranjeras y fue la única mujer que apoyó la noción de aquel trabajo. Mostró ante todos, jugándose su propio puesto, que las mujeres también sentían deseos y lo único que pedía a cambio por su generosidad, eran noches gratis cada vez que las demandase. Desde el principio, quedó prendada de Momoshiro y siempre lo demandaba.

Era un verdadero problema, puesto que al principio, Takeshi aceptaba sin ninguna atadura, pero ahora era el cabeza de una familia de tres, uno de ellos en camino en el vientre de su mujer, y no podía trabajar de ese modo. Lo encontraba una falta de respeto a su mujer, a la cual adoraba, y además, estaba ansioso por su ver nacer a su primer hijo. Sin embargo, era capaz de sacrificarse de ese modo por la empresa y eso, era algo de elogiar.

Marcó de nuevo en su teléfono y frunció el ceño en espera. Su voz habló tranquila y confianza en su acento ingles. No por nada había nacido en America.

-Hola, llamamos de las empresas _gigolos privados. _

-Sí, dígame.

-Usted hizo un pedido que agradecemos, pero desgraciadamente, Takeshi Momoshiro se retiró de los bailes hace ya tiempo-. Informó mordiéndose la lengua por tener que ser tan educado y hablador-. Por favor, queremos sastifacer sus necesidades y quisieramos que eliguiera otro profesional.

El silencio se hizo desde la otra linea. La voz de aquella mujer era melosa y sensual, no cabía duda. Pero él había escuchado demasiadas veces sonoros gemidos sensuales y voces realmente atrayentes, como para sentirse embaucado por una más.

-¿Qué otro me propone?-. Se interesó la mujer.

-Veamos, abiertos al sexo, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Miroku, Tsume...

-¿Qué me dice de Ryoma Echizen, señor?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa. El entrecerró los ojos.

-Tan solo acepta vírgenes-. Sentenció-. Nada más.

-Pero baila¿Verdad?

-Sí-. Afirmó.

-Entonces, le quiero a él como bailarin y a Kikumaru como amante-. Aclaró la mujer-. Dos, ya que no puedo tener al que deseo.

-Hecho-. Aceptó.

Tras apuntar la dirección y demás, volvió a llamar a Takeshi, explicándole el cambio. Sabía que Momoshiro estaría molesto por salvarle, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar sus cambios. No quería herir a Ann.

**"**_**Eres tan hermoso que duele..."**_

Gruñó, alzándose y caminando con nerviosismo por toda la habitación que era su despacho. Se frotó los cabellos una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era irse. No servía de nada estar dando vueltas en un edificio vacio.

* * *

La noche de el viernes se encontraba situado en su propio coche, con Kikumaru a su lado, protestando por haber tenido que trabajar tres noches seguidas, pero entusiasmado por dormir en una cama de una joven adinerada. Bueno, joven, para él era. La mujer tenía veinticuatro años, soltera y en espera de un matrimonio concertado. Cuando aparcó el coche en aquellas grandes calles, se maldijo por dentro. Toda aquella gente y su absurda sed de dinero, para después, gastárselo en tonterías y comprar casas que ni habitaban y se negaban a alquilar a un cómodo precio. Y pensar que él continuaba guardando su piso, en el cual, vivía. 

-Esta gente cada vez me sorprende más, O'chibi-. Exclamó emocionado Kikumaru-. Yo algún día también compraré una casa así.

-¿Para qué?-. Preguntó presa de su rabia contenida-. No sirven de nada.

-Cuando has estado viviendo en un techo que en cualquier momento podría caerse sobre tu cabeza, deseas vivir en un mundo como este, sin problemas, calefacción y un plato caliente en la mesa y una cama cómoda.

-Hm-. Murmuró molesto. Esas cosas se podían conseguir siempre y sin necesidad de algo tan... llamativo.

Ya habían llegado y el lugar era claramente una fiesta. Ambos sabían perfectamente que se trataría de una despedida de soltera para la mujer. Era extraño que demandara sexo, pero, a saber quien sería su prometido y futuro marido. Eiji revisó sus cosas, asegurándose de llevar protección y su uniforme, mientras que él simplemente echó su bolsa sobre su hombro y cerró el coche. Ya era pura monotomía el bailar para mujeres, dejarse rozar por sus lascivas manos y fingir interés en ellas. Nada nuevo se podía esperar. O eso creía él.

Nada más llamar, la anfitriona, Elishabett, los recibió, dejándolos entrar y mostrándoles una cómoda habitación para que ambos se preparasen a su gusto. Kikumaru volvió a alabar todo, mientras que él, con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a vestirse. Quizás, dentro de tres años, podría terminar su vida como bailarin profesional y centrarse en llevar desde lejos la empresa. Descansar, buscar jóvenes adineradas a las que desvirgar y morir cuando llegara el momento.

Era una idea tan perfecta y horrible, que llegaba a aturdirle. Ya no podía esperar nada más. No deseaba enamorarse. No quería estar ligado a nada ni a nadie. Al menos, eso pensaba cuando caminaba hasta el salón, creado un diminuto escenario en forma de tabla redonda, con las mujeres rodeándola. Eiji se detuvo, reteniéndole de el brazo y obligándole a mirar hacia su derecha.

Creyó que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron con fuerza, que su corazón dejó de latir y que sus puños y mandíbula se apretaron con fuerza imprevista.

-Ryuzaki-chan-. Terminó por informar el pelirojo.

Como si de un felino furioso se tratara, Sakuno Ryuzaki se acercó hasta ellos, sonriente. Estrechó entre sus largos brazos al ojos azules y le besó sonoramente la mejilla, mientras que lo buscó con la mirada. Sus oidos se entamponaron de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

-Echizen-. Saludó-. Tantos años.

-Así es-. Afirmó-. Tenemos trabajo.

Pero no logró concentrarse. Hacía ya cinco años que no la veía y ni un solo día había olvidado aquella tarde en la habitaición de la castaña. Y de nuevo, la veía. Sin embargo, Sakuno desapareció tras recibir una llamada y no volvió a verla más. Elishabett quedó sastifecha con ambos y a las seis de la mañana, cuando la mujer quedó sastifecha de su noche de pasión con Kikumaru, se marcharon ambos en su coche.

Eiji se frotó la espalda con cuidado y gimió al sentir el contacto de el asiento contra esta.

-Esa mujer...-. Maldijo el neko-. Araña mucho.

-Muchas mujeres lo hacen-. Respondió sin interés.

-Ya...

Kikumaru lo escrutó en la oscuridad y él tosió al verse observado con tanta atención.

-Oye... O'chibi... ¿Por qué has sido tan frio con Ryuzaki¿Es que a ti no te pagó?

-Me pagó igual que a todos-. Respondió cansado.

-¿Entonces?-. Añadió el pelirojo por saber más.

-Entonces nada-. Respondió.

-Pero...

-Llegamos. Buenas noches.

Eiji terminó por darse por vencido y descendió de el coche. Él se quedó un instante con los ojos clavados en el volante, recordando a la joven. A sus veintitres años, Sakuno aún conservaba la frescura y sensualidad de los dieciocho, aunque había roto su gobierno de llevar vestidos exuberantes y realmente poco imaginativos para un hombre. No podía creerse que ella fuera la figura femenina que vestía un largo vestido plateado, ajustado en el pecho y caderas.

Pero seguía siendo diminuta y con aspecto rompible. Al parecer, había conseguido calmar su fiera esterior y esconderla dentro de su coraza domable y tranquila que había adquirido el mismo día que le informó que se casaba con Kintaro. La ternura y miedo que le mostró cuando...

Volteó su cabeza repetidas veces y descendió el cristal de el coche cuando este cruzaba por la autopista. Era mejor olvidarse de el pasado y centrarse en todo lo que esta sucediendo en esos momentos. No por verla una vez iba a significar algo más hallá de el mundo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando miró de reojo el periódico, comprendió por qué la chica estaba en japón.

_"Muere el magnate Ryuzaki a sus cincuenta años de edad._

_Su única heredera, Sakuno Ryuzaki, regresará a japón para esparcer las cenizas de su padre._

_El hombre, se cree que murió de un ataque al corazón, tras enterarse de asuntos turbios con su hija._

_Después de los años de su libertad y prueva de inocencia ante el abuso de su hija,_

_una sirvienta declaró que era cierto y había estado atemorizada por miedo a el hombre._

_Al parecer, tras la muerte de su padre y heredar la herencia legítima, Sakuno, tras abandonar japón, demandó el _

_divorcio con su primo, Kintaro Tooyama"._

-¿Qué opinas de eso?-. Preguntó la voz de Momoshiro.

-No opino nada-. Negó tirando el periódico a su amigo-. Tengo trabajo.

Momoshiro revisó el periódico y una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en su rostro.

-Pues yo creo que muy pronto recibirás la visita de la chica.

-Hm-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora que su padre había muerto, que se había comprobado que era cupable, Sakuno no tenía más problemas encima de los que sería su vida en adelante. No tenía porque ir a verle. Que se separara de Kintaro no tenía nada que ver con él. Se dejó caer sobre la silla tras su escritorio y buscó la tecla necesaria para encender el ordenador y revisar lo que tocaba aquel día. Momoshiro le había abandonado tras recibir una llamada de movil y su secretaria, habia ido a por refrescos para la nevera. No podría trabajar sin una lata de ponta bien fria.

Así que cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de improvisto, se vió obligado a averiguar de quien se trataba con sus propios ojos. Si no hubiera estado sentado, a saber si sus piernas hubieran soportado su peso. Aquellos ojos serían lo más fácil de reconocer en un baile de máscaras. Arrugó el entrecejo y se alzó, serio.

-¿Qué quiere?-. Preguntó osco-. No teníamos cita reservada.

-Lo sé-. Afirmó la joven-. Pero si no lo hago ahora... no sé cuando lo haré. Lo recuerdas¿Verdad?

-Recordar¿qué?-. Fingió acomodando sus nalgas en el filo de la gran mesa.

-Lo de aquella noche-. Explicó la mujer-. Echizen¿no es así?

Frunció las cejas y clavó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, mientras que poco a poco, cerraba los ojos. Por una maldita maldición, no lograba olvidarlo. Jamás lo haría. Aquella noche estaba clavada en él, como las palabras que dijo ella.

-Sí-. Dijo finalmente.

-Bien, pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepas algo.

Alzó sus dorados ojos hacia ella, escrutándola con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios tenía que saber?

-¿Qué tengo que saber, Ryuzaki?

-Esto.

Sakuno había permanecido tiesa sobre los tacones de sus negros zapatos y las manos tras su espalda. Lentamente, se apartó, dejando ver una curiosa figura tras ella. Ryoma se incorporó, sintiendo como su corazón formaba un nudo hasta su vientre y su garganta. El niño frente a él, le miró curioso, pestañeando con inocencia en sus dorados ojos, hasta que comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su alta figura. Sakuno parecía clavada en el lugar y ni siquiera entreabrió los labios al momento en que él se arrodilló, para sujetar su caida en un acto reflejo.

-¡Daddy!

Abrió los ojos con temor y permitió que el niño tomara sus grandes manos y las movieras rítmicamente, al compás de sus cortos cabellos castaños. Negó con la cabeza, buscando con la mirada el rostro de Sakuno, el cual, impregnado de lágrimas, se escondía tras sus manos.

-Yo... me quedé embarazada ese día... de ti... Kintaro no me tocó ni una sola vez de matrimonio, Ryo... Echizen... ese hijo solo puede ser tuyo.

-Esto es...-. Murmuró alzándose.

Como si estuviera borracho, dando tumbos, regresó hasta el sillón, sentándose. Era la idea más ridícula y probable de el mundo. Aquel niño era idéntico a él y a Sakuno. Parecía tener trocitos de ambos en cada minúscula parte de su rechoncho y frágil cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior y estaba apunto de maldecir cuando su secretaria se adentró en el despacho.

-¡Oh, cielo santo!-. Exclamó-. Lo siento, señor. No sabía que hoy...

-Déjalo-. Ordenó gruñón-. Adamantis, borra todas mis visitas de hoy. No podré atenderlas.

-Sí, señor.

Cuando la secretaria abandonó el lugar, Sakuno se acercó a pasos firmes hasta él, apoyándose con las manos en la mesa.

-Ryoma, no miento. Si quieres... si quieres puedes hacerte la prueba de sangre.

Aquello lo alteró aún más, dándole voz, demasiada quizás.

-No necesito una prueba para reconocer a mi hijo-. Gruñó-. Cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera, maldita sea... No usé...

-Yo no te dejé-. Recordó Ryuzaki-. Quería sentirte entero.

-Eras inexperta, miedo y con sufrimiento. Yo debería de...

-¡Deja de pensar siempre más hallá de lo que sientes!-. Exclamó la joven madre, alterando a su hijo-. Siempre escondes tus sentimientos. ¿Qué solo te acuestas con vírgenes? Dí que solo hieres corazones nuevos y extraños porque no es el tuyo. Siempre huyendo de lo que sientes...

Apretó los puños sobre los brazales de la silla y chirrió los dientes. Presionó el botón de el intercomunicador y en un momento, Adamantis volvió a ofrecerse ante todos.

-Coge al niño y llévalo a la guardería-. Ordenó.

-Sí, señor.

Ambos esperaron en silencio la desaparición de ambos y cuando esta llego, se relajó de nuevo en el sofá, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa? Que como ha muerto y no puedes gritarle, tienes que venir a mi.

Los rojizos ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, brillantes en el centro blanquecino. Sakuno cogió lo primero que encontró y en un momento, se lo lanzó, abriéndole una brecha en la sien derecha. Ningún quejido escapó de sus labios, pero sí comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de devolversela, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo e intentando calmarse cuando descubrió que tan solo se le ocurrían diversas técnicas de cama.

Y aquel no era el momento para nada. Ella le estaba gritando a él, recriminándole su falta por ser padre, pero sabía que no era a él exactamente. Sakuno gritaba a su padre y como siempre, había sido él el único que terminaba escuchándola y acunándola entre sus brazos. Y debido a su calamería con ella, había salido un hijo de ellos dos. De una unión comprada por dinero, en la boda de la chica con otro hombre. Un hombre al que no amaba y del que no había tardado mucho en separarse, para correr hasta él, mordiéndose sus miedos y sacando la gata salvaje que realmente llevaba dentro de ella.

Y él lo aceptaba. Extrañamente, sí. Sabía perfectamente que correría el riesgo de que ella quedara embarazada, que entonces... sí, que entonces Tooyama la repudiaría y correría hasta sus brazos. Pero ella no volvió. No regresó hasta la muerte de su padre y que su hijo tenía ya cinco años de edad. Y lo peor de todo, es que se había dado cuenta.

Ni una sola de las vírgenes que había tomado le había llenado tanto como ella. Ni una sola se había mostrado más vergonzosa, temerosa y torpe que la castaña. Ninguna lloró de angustia y placer, ni cerró los ojos cuando el extais le llegó. Nada. Ni una igual. Porque ella parecía única y ahora, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que su mente negaba.

-Déjame contártelo todo-. Rogó ella en súplica.

La observó, con la cabeza gacha, las manos apretadas sobre la brillante madera, los delgados hombros temblando. Y no pudo evitar alzarse, cogerla en brazos y regresar sobre sus pasos, sentándose con ella sobre sus piernas, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Ella le miró con sorpresa y hasta se aferró con miedo a caer de su ropa, pero se calmó a medida que su cuerpo quemaba bajo la tela de su ropa, embriagándola.

Sintió como hundía su rostro en su pecho, acariciando la solapa de su chaqueta entre sus dedos.

-Mi padre me dijo... que tenía que casarme con Kintaro... Ryoma, tu no lo sabías, pero mi padre también tenía trucos con la mafia de japón. Si hubiera levantado un dedo, te hubieran matado y no lo quería-. Comentó lentamente-. Decidí casarme con Kintaro, sacarte de mi vida. Sin embargo, cuando quería hacerte más daño, en el día de mi boda, fui yo la que terminó pidi... no. Exiguiendo para que te acostaras conmigo. Te traté como una animal que se vende, no como una persona.

Escondió más el rostro contra él y pegó su mejilla sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Se vió tentando y cayó. Alzó su mano izquierda y la posó lentamente sobre la cabeza cobriza, enterrando sus dedos en los largos y sedosos cabellos, hasta detenerse en su nuca.

-Sigue-. Ordenó.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y desvió sus manos de la solapa hasta el primer botón de la blanca camisa, abriéndolo con cuidado y posando sus labios sobre el cuello que se dejó ver através de esta.

-Entonces, regresé a America. Mi padre se vanagloriaba de haberme vuelto a meter en cintura y se hacía el dueño de mi tiempo, sin embargo, Kintaro y yo no accedíamos a nada. Nos marchamos a una casa lejana a la ciudad, donde él nos siguió. Me amenazó de nuevo con cerrar el bar a cambio de que nada más te pasara. Tenía miedo todavía y por eso lo cerré-. Quitó los siguientes botones y abrió más la camisa, pegando su mejilla a la dura piel caliente-. Entonces, supe que estaba embarazada. ¡Un hijo tuyo, Ryoma!-. Le miró ansiosa, pero apartó la mirada al notar ningún cambio en él, para volver a esconderse dentro de su calor-. Intenté ocultárselo a Kintaro, pero un embarazo no es algo que se pueda esconder tan fácilmente y cuando estaba de cuatro meses, se notaba. Él estaba asustado porque creía que yo podría estar enferma.

Dejó caer una risa divertida y se pegó más a la mano que rozaba su nuca, mientras él no cesaba de acariciarla.

-Entonces-, continuó-. Se lo conté todo. Le dije lo que había pasado, que podía repudiarme y dejar que mi padre me matara. Sin embargo, me acogió en sus brazos. Kin-kun siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha querido desde niños. Me soportó en las primeras nauseas tras tanto tiempo. Me dió de comer comidas extrañas y deliciosas para una mujer embarazada y asquerosas para cualquier otro ser humano. Y me acompañó al ginecólogo.

Él arrugó las cejas y Sakuno sonrió, acariciándole el bello que cubría su torso.

-Jamás, ni una sola vez, confesó ser el padre-. Algo dentro de él se alivió, sin embargo, había más que decir-. Pero, mi padre logró enteresarse de mi situación y me atosigó a preguntas sobre quien era el padre y Kintaro, para protegerme, se declaró como tal. Mi padre continuó con la mosa tras la oreja, pero nos dejó en paz... entonces...-. Ryoma la observó por un instante, sabiendo que ya se acercaba al tema de verdad importante. Le apartó un mechón.

-Continua-. Apremió.

Sakuno sintió retumbar aquella voz contra su oido y extrañamente se relajó en sus brazos. Ryoma tuvo que alzar un poco más sus piernas, para que no resbalara por los pantalones sedosos de su traje.

-Marrie, era una de las americanas servidoras de nuestra casa cuando yo era pequeña. Por alguna razón, yo no logré acordarme de ella, pero, cuando apareció en mi casa, vieja, con la cara llena de tristeza y cansancio, la reconocí. Fue ella la que me lavó aquella noche...-. Tragó saliva-. La noche en que mi padre... ¡Oh, dios¡Ella lo sabía desde siempre¡Y lo ocultó! Quise golpearla. De verdad que sí. Pero Kintaro no me dejó. Habló con ella por mi y dijo que declararía. Confesó todo. Y mi padre fue juzgado esta vez. Pero al ser un hombre ya mayor y catalogado con problemas de el corazón, no sirvió de nada. Me escupió, me insultó y maldijo a todo el mundo. Quería que me odiara, como yo le odiaba, así que le confesé quien era el padre de mi hijo. En aquel entonces, Kenji tenía cuatro años recien cumplidos. Este año, mi padre terminó por morir y me separé de Kintaro. Él me concedió con gusto el divorcio, aunque jura amarme.

-Kenji-. Repitió él con voz robótica.

-Sí, Ryoma. Mi... nuestro hijo se llama Kenji. Kenji Echizen.

Ella le tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos, enlazando sus delgados dedos en sus cabellos largos y besó su frente suavemente. Una simple caricia con sus rojizos labios. Y él logró sentir cada dimuta esencia de el caro perfume que continuaba usando. Su gran manaza se apartó de la nuca, siguiendo el ritmo de los largos rizos y acariciando la espalda en su largura. Sakuno, con torpeza, guió su mano diestra hasta sus muslos, con la tela de el vestido champan sobre estos. Dejó que le besara la nariz como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y después, su entreabiertos labios. Apretó los párpados y apartó la mano de los seguramente, suaves muslos, para llevarla hasta sus ojos y frotarlos con sus dedos.

-Maldita sea, no puedes hacerme esto-. Gruñó.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes atarme de esta forma-. Maldijo alzándose con ella y dejándola contra el suelo-. No puedes...

La miró por un momento, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho en cada instante que más la miraba. Sakuno parecía haberse quedado fria ante la falta de su calor y podía jurar que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Sus muslos, su pecho y sus manos sentían la misma falta que sintió cuando la dejó correr por los grandes pasillos de el hotel hacia los brazos de Kintaro, tras tomarla con rapideza.

Sakuno caminó hasta él y dió dos pasos atrás, buscando algún lugar donde descargar su furia, pero seguía siendo incapaz de mostrarse amenazante de una forma tan clara. Prefería acallar a sus enemigos con duras miradas, frases cortas o con una raqueta e tenis y una pelota, no a golpes. No estaba en su naturaleza. Aunque no era un cobarde.

Sakuno había roto la barrera marcada por él. Ya no le interesaba una virgen, era una mujer y era la madre de su hijo, al que apenas conocía. Sintió deseos de ahorcar al maldito viejo que lo engañó y se acercó a Sakuno. Quizás, si hubiera sido más listo, ahora estaría... ¿felizmente casado con una gata indomable¿Seguiría siendo un gigoló? No, por su puesto que no.

Y eso le daba cierto miedo. Ella le ataba, quisiera o no quisiera. No era por su hijo. Existían muchas madres solteras y se sentían orgullosas de ello. Sabía que Sakuno tenía el orgullo capaz de hacerlo, pero tras haber sido liberada de la carga de el pasado, de su violación y de haberse abierto a un único hombre, necesitaba que la proteguieran más que nunca. Y él lo deseaba. Porque la amaba.

La volvió a observar, clavando su mirada en el vestido. Pese a que era recatado, seguía mostrando sus formas y que le colgaran si existía residuos de su embarazo. La tomó con fuerza de la mano y a grandes pasos, salió de el despacho. La secretaría seguramente, al ver el cielo abierto con el niño, se había perdido con el pequeño. Dejó una nota sobre la mesa vacia y casi corrió hasta el aparcamiento, montándola en silencio en el asiento de el copiloto. Sakuno le miró extrañada, pero cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su apartamente, tragó saliva con fuerza, siguiéndole totalmente mansa hasta su dormitorio.

Jadeante, con la coleta alta desenredada y caida lateralmente, mechones cubriéndole su lado derecho de el rostro, el pecho hinchándose en necesidad de aire, las piernas medio dobladas, sus manos aferradas a la falda y una mirada de duda y miedo. Se cruzó de brazos, colocándose sobre la puerta que había cerrado él mismo con el pie.

-No irás a...

-Sí-. Afirmó seco.

-Pero... no me desnudarás en...

-Sí-. Repitió en un gruñido-. Te desnudaré entera.

Sakuno gimió dentro de ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras que él la observó con curosiosidad e intriga. ¿Qué demonios quería ocultarle?

-Yo... estoy horrible-. Susurró casi inaudiblemente-. Tras tener a Kenji...

-Eso, lo juzgaré yo-. Bramó en molestia.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ella y sin darle tiempo de responder si quiera, arrancó el vestido con sus manos. Ella suspiró al momento e instintivamente se aferró con sus brazos pudorosamente, apartando su mirada, con las mejillas rojas bajo esta. Se lamió los labios y con lentitud, quitó los brazos. Sabía que ella todavía tendría miedo, y pese a que ya le había conocido, seguiría estando retenida al miedo y vergüenza.

La miró atentamente. La ropa interior femenina parecía haber sido puesta a juego con el color de el vestido y detonada como para hacer arder hasta el más puro de los hombres. Dos oscuros pezones descansaban bajo la tela de el sujetador, sobre dos deliciosas cumbres.

-¿Le diste de mamar?

-Si... claro-. Afirmó extrañada.

-Humm...-. Murmuró sonriendo.

Uno de sus grandes dedos trazó un camino desde el valle de estos, hasta su delgado vientre. Una diminuta cicatriz se hacía notar en la morena piel, pero no era gran cosa. Centró sus caricias en el redondel de el ombligó, adentrándose y saliendo, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta la cintura de las braguitas. Diminutas y algo provocativas, dejando clara visibilidad de ambas ingles y el comienzo de ambos labios. Ella tembló entonces.

Levantó la mirada de aquel punto, para clavarla en los rojizos ojos. Sakuno temblaba y cuando su mano izquierda sujetó con fuerza su mentón, atrayéndole, los labios temblorosos quedaron bajo los suyos, hambrientos, dominantes e inquietos. La apresó contra él, obligándola a gemir. Con total conciencia, adentró una de sus piernas dobladas entre las femeninas y la ajustó a su cadera, creando así más unión entre ellos y Sakuno gimió de nuevo en su boca, al sentir el abultamiento de su sexo.

Y cuando, extasiada, ella se rozó contra él, gimió. Tomó ambas manos femeninas y la llevó hasta su camisa, aun a medio desabrochar. Sakuno tragó saliva e instintivamente, comenzó a abrirla, a la vez que sus nudillos rozaban la tersa piel, hasta que finalmente, la dejó caer. Quedó con el torso desnudo y no se sorprendió cuando ella se acercó besarlo, atraida por su color, su tacto, su aroma... Si realmente Kintaro no la habia tocado, ella también tenía deseos.

La permitió todo, que le tocara, que le besara, hasta que mordiera y lamiera de forma torpe su piel, erizándola en cada movimiento y sintiendo como lentamente, cada sangre que circulaba por su interior, se intensificaba en sus ingles. Se tensó, al sentir una torpe y tímida caricia sobre el bulto entre sus piernas y la retuvo.

-Espera.

-Quiero... verlo...-. Rogó-. La última vez...

-Y me verás. Espera-. Ordenó.

Clavó sus labios sobre el pequeño cuello, tan frágil, tan rompible. Lo besó con ternura estraña en él y delineo su curvatura con la punta de su lengua, obligándola a estremecerse y agarrarse a su piel. La última vez, con miedo al ser descubiertos, le hizo el amor tan deprisa, que creyó que esa no había sido forma de tratar a una mujer tan herida, sin embargo, ella le guardó el dinero dentro de sus calzoncillos y huyó. Esta vez, se aseguraría de que no fuera así. No por nada había encontrado cávida a sus sentimientos guardados bajo llave.

Continuó con sus besos hasta sus hombros, delineandolos también. Estendió su brazo izquierdo y ahora, lo besó, desde los hombros, hasta detenerse en sus muñecas, las cuales, besó de nuevo, lamiéndolas delicadamente. Sakuno se estremeció, justo en el momento en que su boca golpeó un punto realmente excitante para ella. Sonrió sobre su piel, al crear el mismo gesto con su otro brazo, para terminar de nuevo en su boca.

Sujetándola de los hombros, la empujó, dejando que cayera sobre el colchón, con él entre sus piernas y sus bocas unidas a la perfección. La abandonó, observándola por meros instantes. Alargó su mano diestra hasta el cierre frontal de el sujetador y con precisión, lo quitó. Ambas cumbres se movieron sobre sí mismas, para regresar hasta el mismo lugar, aplastadas por su propio peso.

Se saboreó los labios y sin dudarlo, llevó sus pulgares hasta ambas aureolas, rozándolas con la debida presión y al instante, endurecieron. Jugueteó con ellas un rato, hasta que sintió que ella se retorcía y su boca ocupo el lugar de una de sus manos. Generosos y de un sabor exquisito, parecían deretirse entre sus dientes, su lengua los saboreaba como un dulce helado y sus labios dejaban besos cortos de placer. Sakuno gimió y enredó sus manos en sus cortos cabellos, apremiándolo a más y más placer.

Escondió su rostro entre ellos, lamiendo el valle y deslizándose hasta el ombligo. Sakuno se apartó levemente, sorprendida.

-Ry... Ech... eso...

-Ryoma-. Ordenó osco al recordar su apellido en su boca-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer...?-. Preguntó jadeante y con miedo-. Ahí... la otra vez no te acercaste...

Sonrió maliciosamente y la empujó de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, lamiendo su oido lentamente y suspirando en este ante el contacto de sus pelvis. Se mordió la lengua al pensar en qué dirían los demás al escucharle, pero¿qué más daba? Estaba excitado y con la mujer que amaba.

-Darte placer-. Confesó.

-Pero...

Suspiró y maldijo en sus adentros. Le acarició el rostro con ternura y recordó que Sakuno, no era una de las mujeres que sienten miedo ante una primera vez de algo, es que a ella le habían roto todos sus sueños primerizos.

-Confia en mi-. Dijo ronco.

La besó de nuevo en la boca, calmando sus nervios, y volvió a comenzar: Sus senos, el valle de estos, su vientre y su ombligo. La miró atento, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos y se encorvaba un poco hacia él, al sentir deslizarse sus dedos por encima de su rizado bello. No tardó demasiado en notificar que estaba excitada y húmeda. Pero aún era temprano para tomarla. Aunque su entrepierna no dijera lo mismo. Lentamente, su dedo índice se adentró entre la leve linea que separaba su muslos, creando una clara corriente eléctrica en ella, que arqueó sus caderas en demanda de más, avergonzándose.

Sonrió y esta vez, con lentitud, usó su lengua, insistiendo más, adentrándose en ella, fingiendo la penetración. Con pausadas y deliciosas caricias, adentró uno de sus grandes dedos, obligándola a estremecerse y gemir levemente. Acarició su interior con este y mientras su boca continuaba intensificando sus carcias, logró adentrar otro más. Sabía que en cada movimiento de cadera de la joven madre, se acercaba a la cumbre de el orgasmo primerizo, pero no la dejaba llegar, embriagándola, enseñándola a desear más.

Finalmente, su boca abandonó el lugar, recibiendo un gemido de protesta por su parte y sonrió sastifecho al verla, con la boca entre abierta, los ojos semicerrados, con una pequeña telaraña de lágrimas de placer, de ansiar más. Movió lentamente, en círculos sus dedos y su pulgar ocupó el lugar de su lengua y labios, presionando el botón oculto entre sus piernas más placentero. Creó movimientos, circulares, presionantes y más ligeros, alternándolos, mientras con sus dedos los imitaba en su interior. Finalmente, estos se humedecieron, quedando apresados dentro de ella y el cuerpo femenino se alzó, encogiéndose en la verguenza de haber gritado levemente.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó jadeante.

-¿Por qué, qué?-. Preguntó irónico.

-¿Por qué no me has...? Quiero decir...

Sakuno desvió una fugaz mirada hasta su abultada entrepierna y él sonrió, de nuevo, altenero, orgulloso de que le deseara, de que no le sintiera terror, miedo, o arcadas como ya ocurrió tiempo atrás, el día que se bajó los pantalones ante un juego de preguntas. Se quitó lentamente sus pantalones, bajo su mirada y aún con los boxers, se inclinó sobre ella, clavando sus codos a cada lado de sus brazos sobre el colchón. Pegó sus caderas a las femeninas, ahora tan solo separadas por sus boxers y creó fricción con ellas.

Aplastó los pequeños pechos contra el suyo, sintiéndolos erectos y punzantes sobre su blanca piel y un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo por entero. La besó divertido, acariciando ahora ambos muslos y acercándose cada vez más con sus manos hasta las caderas, a la que de vez en cuando, propinaba un empuje con la suya propia. Apresó en su boca uno de los labios entre abiertos y lo succionó a gusto, torturándola con su lengua en ellos, huyendo de la de ella.

Sintió la calideza humeda atravesar sus pantalones y sonrió de nuevo, besándola. Se alzó, arrastrándola con él. Jadeante y con la sangre totalmente corriendo por sus venas, Sakuno pestañeaba en confusión tras volver a estar totalmente excitada. Él sujetó sus manos y con lentos círculos con sus palmas extendidas sobre su piel, la guió hasta la cinturilla de sus boxers. Sakuno se tensó.

-No tengas miedo-. Aconsejó con voz ronca-. Yo no te haré daño como él. Lo sabes ya.

-Pero...

Besó su frente húmeda en sudor y sonrió, esta vez, afirmando con la cabeza. Guió la temblorosa mano, obligándola a adentrarla dentro de sus boxers. Sintio como los delgados y temblorosos dedos se enredaban en su bello y continuaba con ligereza hasta llegar a su sexo. Ella se tensó. Pero él la soltó, dejándola sola en su escrutamiento. Sakuno farfulló algunas palabras en ingles, con terror, pero él negó y la apremió a continuar.

-¿Y si te hago daño?

-No me lo harás.

La joven afirmó, cerrando sus ojos, tragando saliva y abriéndolos de nuevo, ahora, con más seriedad. Ryoma rió por ello, pero la animó a continuar. Sentir lás cálidas manos, rozando con miedo y lentitud su sexo, lo estaban matando. Con el pulgar y el índice, Sakuno creo un suave camino hasta el glande, notando las diminutas venitas bajo su piel, la calideza y la humedad de la cabeza. Se estremeció al escucharle gemir y en reflejo, lo apresó con un poco más de fuerza, regresando hasta el principio.

Sin esperar, se descendió los boxers y Sakuno se sonrojó notablemente, mirando con desconcierto su mano, diciéndose a sí misma que no era ella quien mantenía la erección sujeta y la acariciaba, que tampoco, se sintió curiosa y rozó los testículos y menos, que hasta pellizcó levemente la punta, obligándole de nuevo a gemir.

-Lo... siento-. Se disculpó apartándose.

-No-. Negó él apresándo su mano-. No duele, no te hace daño. Puede darte mucho placer. No. Nos puede dar mucho placer. Esto me da placer. Me gusta. Es igual que yo a ti. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

-S-- sí-. Confesó forzosamente-. Me... gustó. Pero...

-Da placer, Sakuno. Te lo dió aquel día y éste tambien te lo dará.

La tenia arrodillada, ante él, con perfectos muslos doblados, separados y húmedos. Los senos erectos y doloridos de placer. Apresó su cadera tras decir esas palabras y arrodillándose por igual, encogiéndose a su altura, la pegó a él. Aplastando sus senos contra su pecho y adentrándose su dura erección entre sus piernas, rozando el húmedo sexo femenino con su pene, sin llegar a penetrarla. Sakuno se estremeció, agarrándose con urgencia a él y tensándose al sentir como creaba placenteros movimientos para ambos, hasta que lentamente, se adentró en ella.

La sentó sobre sus piernas, dejándola caer sobre estas y profundizando así la penetración. Sakuno gimió y hasta lloró en su hombro por más e instintivamente, movió sus caderas. Besó su cuello y moviéndola en cada movimiento, la empujó con su cuerpo una y otra vez, forzándose en crear aquel movimiento, llenándola de él. Su espalda sintió los arañazos de las fuertes uñas femeninas y lo que muchas veces antes le había dado rabia, ahora le daba placer. Gimió contra ella y se dejó absorver lentamente, intensificándose el placer.

La apartó de él, apresando uno de sus senos, alzados en el vaiven, contra su grandiosa mano y agradecía tenerla lo suficiente grande como para acoger el seno entero. Su boca creó maravillas en la boca femenina y apremió para que todos sus gemidos se perdieran juntos. Ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello, irguiéndose sobre él, arqueando su espalda ante la sacudida de placer proviniente.

-Ryoma-. Llamó entre jadeos-. Yo... ¡Oh, dios!

En rápido impulso la dejó sobre la cama, apremiando a más sus movimientos, hasta que la sintió temblar debajo de él, gemir y necesitar con urgencia aire en sus pulmones, mientras su sexo quedaba sastifactoriamente apresado dentro de su orgasmo, inundándose de ella y acompañándola en necesidad. Quedó sobre ella, intentando encontrar el aliento a sus pulmones y decidió apartarse ante su peso. Pero ella lo apremió a quedarse con sus piernas.

-No, por favor... no salgas-. Rogó abrazándole.

-Te aplastaré-. Advirtió-. Espera.

Se reclinó a su derecha, volviéndola hacia él y acomodándose en la cama. Sakuno accedió a esa posición y lentamente, se encogió entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Gracias...-. Susurró ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan paciente conmigo... por explicarme tanto cuando no te gusta hablar... Por perdonarme...

-No te perdono-. Rectificó él-. Esto lo recordaré toda mi vida.

Ella le miró aterrorizada.

-¿Qué castigo... piensas darme?-. Derepente el miedo pareció inundarla-. Oh, por favor... no me quites a Kenji...

Esta vez, fue él el horrorizado. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban los miedos de esa chica¿Tan cruel le creía como para hacer eso? Sonrió. Al parecer ella no le había entendido bien. Rodó sobre ella, presionándola bajo su cuerpo y cediendo más sus caderas, adentrándose todavía más en su cuerpo, y obligándola a estremecerse, sintiendo de nuevo su sexo arder en su interior.

-Eres rara-. Gruñó-. Estando bajo mi cuerpo, excitada y tan solo piensas que puedo castigarte con Kenji.

-¿Qué... ?-. Jadeó obligándole a moverse-. Tus castigos...-. La rojez subió hasta sus mejillas, pero se mordió el labio inferior y le golpeó una nalga con su mano-. ¡Tu forma de pedirme que viva contigo es un poco extraña!

-Es lo que hay.

Ella rió, abrazándolo y dejando que la tomara de nuevo, deleitándose entre ellos. Sakuno le tomó de el rostro y de nuevo, como en el pasado, sonrió, mirándole presa de el placer y susurró:

-Eres tan hermoso que duele... Porque ahora... tendré que compartite con más mujeres... es tu oficio. Empezastes así conmigo y terminarás así¿Verdad?...

-No-. Negó-. No seré más un gigoló fuera de casa-. Rió maliciosamente y la besó con furia-. Además, tengo que enseñarle a mi hijo.

-¿¡No irás a enseñarle a tomar tan solo vírgenes!?

-Um... sería interesante.

-¡Mouuu¡Echizen!

De nuevo, el caracter gerrillero de Sakuno salió a la luz y con un chichón en la cabeza, fueron a buscar a su hijo. Kenji había terminado dormido entre los brazos de la secretaria y cuando Sakuno lo vio, no tardó en declararles palo y astilla. Cuando descendieron hasta el parking, Sakuno se detuvo ante lo que anteriormente fue su bar, aferrando entre sus brazos a su hijo, arropado por la chaqueta de su padre. Ryoma la miró curioso y sonrió, acercándose hasta ella, con las manos dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres hacer algo ahí?

-¿Qué? Ya no es mio. Hace tres años lo vendí.

-Lo sé.

Ryoma suspiró, mientras que ella se quedó pensativa, hasta que reaccionó cuando el hombre se había acomodado en el asiento de el conductor.

-¡Lo compraste tu!

-Bingo-, canturreó-. Así que, haz lo que quieras con él.

Sakuno le besó y estaba seguro de que si su hijo no se hubiera despertado, no habrían tan solo besos en aquel coche. Tras cinco años separados, tras tantos dolores de cabeza, peleas y encuentros altamente excitantes entre ellos, se rindió la descarada joven madre de su hijo. Porque sí, la amaba.

-Por cierto¿Dónde viviremos?-. Preguntó Kenji dándo saltos, ryoma lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Habla también?

-Claro, es mi hijo-. Se alavó Sakuno-. Yo también quiero saber eso. ¿Iremos a mi casa o...?

-Ni hablar, odio a los ricos...

Otro chichón más, y una larga vida por delante...

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó este fic n-n.

Espero que les gustara, ya que soy malísima para los finales u.u.

Sé que cambié la compostura de Ryoma durante el sexo y tal a como yo suelo hacerlo.

(o eso creo)

Pero también sé que las personas violadas, si consiguen remontar, en esos momentos, necesitan comprensión a su miedos.

He querido hacerlo fijándome en eso,más que en el OOC ese raro de los personajes.

De todas maneras, este fic ya estaba avisado de que era en OOC, por ello, a la persona que me lo recordó, perdió el tiempo.

En fin... Nos vemos pronto en otro de mis fics n.n

Creo que tocará:

**Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.

23-enero-08.

Dedicado a todas las personas que pasamos por esto.

Y a las que me han seguido hasta el final con sus rw de animo.

Aunque me haya sentido desemparada n.n.

A mi Riku con cariño.

Entre las dos superaremos nuestro pasado :3


End file.
